


Too Often Scars

by Blue_Five



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The marks humans leave are too often scars.”<br/>― John Green, The Fault in Our Stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return

His name was Stiles and he was terrified. His feet carried him down the alley but he knew he couldn't keep up the pace. They were so close and he had no place to run. As if to complete the betrayal, Stiles slid on a discarded bottle and landed hard on his back. He flailed, trying to get back on his feet, but before he could, a low growl sounded by his ear and he looked up to see a large black dog looking down at him, its lips curled in a snarl revealing long fangs. Stiles whimpered but fell still.

A woman with long, dark hair crouched beside him. Her eyes were hard and cold. Stiles saw the insignia on her jacket and realized he'd been run to ground by an Argent. He began to shake. The woman lifted his chin with a gloved hand and scanned the bar code imprinted across his windpipe. She let out a sound of disgust.

“He belongs to the Hale pack,” she announced to the other Hunters.

Disappointed sounds rippled through the group but the dog was taken away, at least. Stiles shivered as the woman stood and motioned for him to get up. He did so but didn't rise farther than a crouch. She regarded him silently.

“You're a long way from your pack,” She said softly. Looking down at the file displayed on her scanner, she added, “From the looks of it, they want you back home ... Stiles Stilinski. Why did you run?”

Stiles' face burned with humiliation. He didn't want to say ... didn't want this stranger to know why he'd fled the only home he'd ever known to try and find his way alone in the human quarter of the City.

“My name is Allison ... you don't have to be afraid of me, Stiles,” the woman said gently.

Stiles glanced up at her but he said nothing. After a moment she sighed. “Alright then ... you'll stay the night in our holding pen and your pack will send an agent to retrieve you.”

“Thank you,” Stiles managed to croak out.

* * *

He was put in the back of a van with two other male humans. They did not look at one another. When they reached the station, they were taken and led through a series of rooms by an assigned Hunter. In turn they were allowed to shower, given clean clothes and taken to a room with several cots extending from the walls. There was no scent to any of the surfaces in the room so Stiles knew that they were frequently cleaned via a molecular sweep.

The other two men watched Stiles. He sighed. They were from the same pack ... one with less standing than his own. The minute he'd removed his clothes for the showers, they'd seen the tattoo on his back and had fallen back, allowing him first choice of everything. Rank was all among the Packs ... down to the humans they kept. Stiles chose one of the cots and they immediately moved to the other side of the cell. He stared at the ceiling. It was a long time before he could sleep.

* * *

The next day, a guard entered carrying three meals. Stiles walked up and took one of the trays while his cell companions waited off to one side. The guard's body language was relaxed and no small wonder ... pack humans were trained from birth to obey and to only show aggression when in defense of their home and owners. The door behind him was open because he knew they wouldn't run. Stiles thought about it but he knew he wouldn't get far.

Instead he sat on his cot and ate the sandwich and piece of fruit provided for him. There was a water fountain in the cell so no worries about dehydration. Simple but healthy fare ... the packs were particular about how their humans were treated even if said human had managed to commit such a grave offense as running away. Afterward, he lay back and waited. He wondered who the pack would send. Probably not one of the Hales themselves ... heaven forbid they should lower themselves.

Stiles felt a twinge of guilt at the thought. The Hales had provided him with home and hearth ... he had enough to eat, a safe place to sleep, clothes to wear and when his mother had passed away they had attended the burial in the human section of the Hale family cemetery. He would have been content to exist that way until he died if the matriarch, Talia, hadn't decided otherwise. Stiles had run on the night of the full moon four days ago. He hadn't looked back since and if he hadn't triggered an alert by trying to steal food, he would still be running.

The door opening broke his muse and Stiles automatically sat up. The guard motioned to him and he walked out to the claiming area. Stiles felt a wave of relief when he saw they'd sent the one person he counted as a close friend in the Hale pack ... Scott McCall. He smiled but the smile faded when another figure stepped up beside Scott. Tall, dark-haired and wickedly handsome, the man beside Scott was Derek Hale ... Talia's son and the man she expected him to mate.

Stiles shrank back when Scott held out the collar and leash. He shook his head. “No ... come on ... please?”

Scott's eyes widened as he tried to impress upon Stiles the importance of not resisting right now but before he could do anything, Derek grabbed the collar and stepped around Scott to stand in front of Stiles. His hazel-green eyes were fastened on Stiles' until he dropped them and looked down at the floor. He blinked hard as the leather collar was tightly fastened around his neck, trying to hold back tears of shame. Once it was cinched, Derek handed the chain to Scott and stalked out of the station. Scott sighed and followed at a slower pace so Stiles could keep up more easily. He talked as they walked.

“Stiles ... Stiles why did you run? Of all the --”

“Is my dad ok?” Stiles interrupted.

Scott nodded. “Of course he is ... Talia wouldn't take this out on him. But Stiles ... she's pretty angry. They all are ... and Derek ... just don't set him off if you can help it.”

“Scotty, I couldn't ... I just couldn't ...” Stiles said softly.

Scott paused and looked at his friend. “I know ... but in another week you won't have that choice, Stiles. You'll be in Heat and --”

“Know how it works, Scotty,” Stiles murmured.

Scott leaned close. “Stiles ... it's worse than that ... Peter called for you to be cast out of the Pack.”

Stiles began to shake. He pulled back against the leash even as Scott tugged him forward with a desperate look. Scott might have eventually calmed Stiles enough to get him outside but Derek, tired of waiting, came back through the door and took in the scene. He stalked over and before Stiles could scramble away, the werewolf reached down and grabbed Stiles' collar. The human was dragged out the door and thrown none-too-gently into the limo waiting just outside. He curled up on the floorboard as far away from the seats as he could. Derek and then Scott got into the car. Derek glared at Stiles until the human crawled over to him and curled at his feet. His entire body burned with humiliation.

Derek didn't look at him, but he spoke in a low growl. “Mother will decide what is to be done with you Stiles ... until then you'll be leashed and you'll act with proper subservience. If you can't do that, I'll just recommend that Peter's suggestion be implemented. I wouldn't want you to feel trapped in such a horrible place as our pack.”

Stiles bit back the sob that threatened to escape. In a week, if he wasn't cast out, he'd be mated to whomever Talia chose – and he was fairly certain it wouldn't be Derek. Nothing would ever be right again.


	2. Worthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the number of hits on just the first chapter and the encouragement to continue. Love you all!

Stiles sat miserably in the mudroom of the Hale main house. Derek had _tied him down_. The humiliation was almost too much to bear. Collared humans were like bad pets … they showed a lack of control within the pack. By running, Stiles had caused Derek to lose face. Not an easily forgivable offense.

Stiles huddled a little tighter in on himself. It was made so much worse by the fact that he could never tell anyone why he'd run. Scott had been privy to Stiles' private shame for years so he understood but he couldn't tell either. Stiles pulled his knees even tighter to his chest. If only Talia hadn't chosen him to mate Derek ... his dream come true and worst nightmare all rolled into one horrible day. He'd have been happy to never mate at all than be less than what Derek deserved.

The door opened and Stiles looked up to see a familiar, kind face.

"Dad!"

Stiles tried to stand only to be brought up short by the leash. His father cursed and went to unfasten it but Stiles stopped him.

"No! You can't ... if Derek finds out ..."

"Stiles you are not a _dog_ ," his father protested.

It was a futile argument and they both knew it. Most pack humans like his father and now himself had been born into their packs and had grown up Pack. It was as second nature as breathing to do whatever the ranking werewolf told you to do. During his run, Stiles had learned the hard way how much Pack meant. He'd been without the security and love that came with Pack. He'd been cold, hungry and so very lonely and he'd only been gone for four days. As long as they didn't cast him out, Stiles knew he'd accept whatever punishment the alpha decided was necessary ... he needed his pack.

"Why, son?"

Stiles shook his head and looked down.

John Stilinski knew his son and this scared, timid, miserable thing wasn't Stiles. He sighed and just held his son in a tight hug. He could feel his shirt grow damp with silent tears.

“So …” Peter Hale's voice drifted silkily into the room. “The prodigal returns.”

Stiles clutched at his father and whimpered. John frowned and looked up at Peter. He had ranking authority second only to the alpha.

“Peter,” the elder Stilinski said softly. “Can I do something for you?”

Peter smirked. “Not at all. I simply decided to see the ingrate myself. You truly should be shamed, Stiles. We gave you a home and kept you safe and _this_ is how you repay us?”

John had little choice but to stand and allow Peter to crouch in front of Stiles. The boy cringed and pulled away from Peter's hand. Peter snarled and grabbed tight hold of Stiles' hair, jerking him forward. “If I have my way, you will be cast out like the refuse you are -- “

“That's enough!” John snapped.

Peter released Stiles and stood to look at John. “I'm sorry, did you _say_ something?”

John would not back down even though he knew he was endangering his position. “Until the alpha decides differently, Stiles is still a member of the Hale pack. Disgraced or not, he is my son and _you_ will not lay hands on him!”

Peter took a step forward and John thought that perhaps he would lose his place ... Peter could petition to have that happen. Stiles was begging Peter softly behind them.

“Please ... please ... he didn't mean it ... please, Peter,” Stiles pleaded.

John's heart broke because he'd never heard Stiles so broken before. What had happened to drive his once ebullient son into this dispirited shadow of his former self? Before he could move to comfort Stiles, another presence entered the mudroom. Derek Hale took in the scene before him with a deep frown. It did not escape John's notice that his expression became one of pain when he saw Stiles shivering and crying.

“What's going on?” the beta asked, his green eyes flashing.

“I am attending to this, Derek,” Peter said smoothly. “No need for you to have to deal with this embarrassment and his father. I'm going to amend the petition to include you, Stilinski. I do not think the Hale pack has any further use for such disruptive individuals.”

“Whatever you think is best, _beta_ ,” John replied stiffly.

“ _No!_ ” Stiles cried. “Dad, no ... don't --”

Derek looked at the human who'd been his intended mate until four days ago. Then he'd humiliated Derek by running. He still hurt from the very public rejection by a _human_. Derek had been overjoyed when his mother had informed him of her decision. He'd kept his feelings in check as he always did, but Derek had wanted Stiles for a long time now. He'd been looking forward to the mating. Stiles had recently turned eighteen and his first Heat was coming soon. They would have been mated and ensconced in a private vacation house for the duration of the Heat and honeymoon. Stiles would have been at the peak of his fertility and the odds were that he would have returned pregnant with Derek's pups. Everything had been perfect until the morning of the full moon when it was discovered that Stiles had run. Derek's heart had gone cold and he vowed never to let _anyone_ get that close again. Looking down at Stiles right then, however, he felt only sadness. This human ... the one he would have given everything ... this human had deemed running as a better choice than being Derek's mate. He looked at Peter.

“Leave them alone ... mother will decide and that'll be that.”

Peter regarded Derek with a disappointed expression. “If you're going to be the next alpha, Derek, you need to learn when a firm hand is required. Put them both out ... before they infect the others with their willful tendencies.”

With that, Peter left the mudroom and John went back to gather Stiles into his arms. Derek left them and tried not to hear Stiles' voice saying, “I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry ...”

* * *

Later that evening, Scott came into the mudroom with food. Stiles had little appetite, but he tried to at least nibble on the sandwich while his friend crouched beside him.

“Stiles ... maybe you should tell them,” Scott said quietly.

“You know I can't, Scotty,” Stiles replied. “Besides, Peter's already petitioning to get my dad cast out with me ... oh god, what if he does?”

“Easy,” Scott said. “Derek would never let that happen ... I don't think Talia would either.”

Stiles' shoulders slumped and he nodded. “I don't care about me ... but ...”

Scott bumped him. “I know, dude ... I know.”

“If I do get ... will you make sure my dad is --”

“Of course I will! Stiles, you know the pack will always take care of your dad ... but it won't get to that.”

* * *

A week later, Stiles lay on his bed, curled into a tight ball. His father's position was secure in the pack and neither of them would be cast out. Stiles, however, was a mateless omega about to go through his first Heat. To go through it alone was nearly unthinkable to Stiles ... he had no idea how he would survive the waves of need that were already beginning to break against his consciousness. Stiles whimpered. Everything hurt and everything was too hot and nothing was right. He wanted Derek. He wanted his first time to be with Derek and that would never happen. Everything was ruined. Everything was wrong. Everything was his own fault.

Stiles began to cry softly. His father was working. Scott was shadowing Talia. No one was home. He was alone and his Heat was beginning and he had no idea what he was going to do which only made him cry a little harder. Before long, his Heat would overwhelm his reason and he'd go with whoever took him. More tears.

After what seemed a lifetime, Stiles became aware that he wasn't alone in his room. He didn't recognize the scent at first but it was a beta werewolf. Without opening his eyes, he somehow managed to croak, “You the lucky winner of the lottery to fuck the worthless human?”

A hand gently carded its way through his hair. Stiles found himself pressing into the touch despite his personal disgust at losing control. He heard a low chuckle.

“Oh, I don't know about _worthless,_ Stiles ... annoying as hell, maybe,” came a male voice.

_I know that voice ... who ... ?_

Stiles raised his head up and found that took such a tremendous amount of energy and concentration he wanted to just collapse again. Squinting, he looked at the were touching him so tenderly. He began to tremble. It wasn't Peter, at least, but it also wasn't anyone he'd ever shared much of a civil word with ... in fact, he was fairly certain the beta sitting on his bed right now loathed the very sight of Stiles.

“Dude,” Stiles said hoarsely. “You must have pissed someone off to get stuck with me.”

“Oh no, little omega,” came the self-assured voice of Jackson Whittemore. “I _asked_ for you.”

Stiles could only stare at the blue-green gaze and wonder what level of Hell he was in for now.


	3. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes my stories take strange turns of their own volition ... keep the faith and enjoy!

Stiles was sweating and whimpering in earnest by the time they reached Jackson’s rather large home.  Jackson was one of several architects for the Hale pack and he’d designed many of their homes and office buildings.  Stiles had known him for most of his life since he wasn’t much older than he was, but he’d rarely interacted with him.  The few times they’d run into one another when they were younger, Jackson had been particularly dismissive of the omega.  That hadn’t changed when Jackson began assisting his father with his work and eventually submitting his own designs and plans.  But then again, Jackson was that way to _everyone._ His parents, other pack mates, definitely pack humans – if Jackson didn’t see an advantage to be had, he generally didn’t bother.

Thus, Stiles’ extreme confusion on top of his swiftly becoming addled mental state.  Why had Jackson offered – no, _asked_ – to take the disgraced pack human during his Heat?  Part of Stiles was afraid of what the beta intended to do but it drowned beneath wave after wave of need and submission.

Jackson took Stiles by the arm and led him unresisting to the bedroom.  “Bed,” Jackson said softly and firmly.  Stiles’ brain registered the command and he was able to focus while Jackson left the room.  Undressing quickly, Stiles folded his clothes and placed them neatly to one side.  Then he got on the bed on all fours to await the beta.  Stiles heard a sharp inhale when Jackson entered the room again and he looked over his shoulder, thinking he’d done something wrong.  His entire body shuddered with want when he saw Jackson standing in nothing more than a blue robe, loosely belted.  The beta’s eyes were dilated and his nostrils flared.  A low growl rumbled from the werewolf’s throat.  Stiles groaned … his Heat was in full control now.  He was past caring what Jackson intended … he just wanted him.  Now.  Immediately.

Jackson approached Stiles slowly and ran a hand along the glistening line of his body from rump to shoulder.

“You smell so … _good_ , Stiles,” Jackson said, again with a low growl.

His eyes flashed briefly yellow as the wolf pushed forward.  Stiles whined and his head dropped down as he panted.  Later, Stiles wouldn’t admit he whined.  But he did … he absolutely _whined_ … without a doubt he _begged_ … no question at all that he _presented …_ and Jackson accepted the offer with a predatory smile.  Removing his robe, Jackson pushed Stiles over onto his back.  Stiles made a questioning noise.  Jackson chuckled darkly.

“We’ll get to that later, little omega … right now … I’m going to make you scream.”

Stiles quickly learned that when Jackson Whittemore put his mind to a task, he succeeded.

* * *

Initial heats varied in time.  Stiles’ took three days to run its course.  Three days of his Heat spent with Jackson Whittemore.  Three surprisingly awesome days of sex in various positions.  Three days of intimate contact with a beta werewolf who made him completely forget for a while his lost pack position and the pain of losing Derek.  Stiles waited every time Jackson climaxed for a claiming bite but it never came.

Now, on the morning of the fourth day, Stiles lay on his side facing away from Jackson when he awoke.  His body was sore, bruised and scratched (not deeply thank God) but there was no real debilitating pain.  He had been twisted and turned into positions he didn’t even think he was capable of but after all of it, he felt oddly content.  Judging from his physical reactions, Jackson had been just as pleased by Stiles.  Which was good.  Omegas were supposed to be able to pleasure their … Stiles paused in his musing.  Jackson hadn’t claimed him so they weren’t mates.

Maybe, Stiles thought, he’d misread Jackson and the beta _hadn’t_ liked him.  That would be one more tick on Peter’s checklist to justify voting him off the island.  Stiles had no illusions that the ranking beta wasn’t going to keep pushing _that_ agenda.  He was just a pack human … an omega at that … he had no special skill although he was good at many things. 

A dark thought drifted through Stiles’ mind.  Perhaps _this_ was going to be his punishment … he would become a diversion for the betas or alphas in the pack, passed around as necessary.   A lifetime of servicing alphas or betas but never being claimed.  Ice began to seep through Stiles’ veins the more he began to think about it.  It was nothing he’d _ever_ heard of the Hale pack doing … nothing he could imagine they _would_ do.  He’d never imagined they’d collar him either so things could change.

Stiles bit his lip.  Omegas did not do well when unclaimed … it usually drove them clean out of their mind.  Even on the run, Stiles had believed he would find _someone_ willing to mate him.  But here … the Hales controlled his life.  If they wanted him to suffer for rejecting and embarrassing the heir apparent of the Hale pack, this would be the way to do it.  Stiles suddenly felt oh so very cold and very afraid.

Jackson was swimming up from a deep, very restful sleep when he sensed something … not right.  He wasn’t completely conscious but the nearness of the omega brought his scent clearly to Jackson’s senses.  Stiles’ scent had shifted … no longer warm and inviting, it was full of the sharp tang of fear.  Jackson could feel the slender body in his bed beginning to tremor.  He frowned and forced himself fully awake.

“Stiles?”

Another shiver.  Jackson reached out and pulled Stiles to him.  He was surprised at the icy skin.  An unexpected surge of protectiveness flowed through him.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?  Why are you so scared?” Jackson asked uneasily.  Stiles shook his head.  Jackson frowned again, this time with impatience.  “Stiles, tell me what’s wrong.  Now.”

Stiles swallowed hard.  He couldn’t ignore a direct command like that … not from any werewolf but certainly not the beta wolf that’d just seen him through his first Heat.

“Y-you did-didn’t c-claim me,” Stiles chattered.

Jackson blinked and then chuckled, pressing a soft kiss against the back of Stiles’ neck.  “Of course I didn’t, you goof.  Wait … do you think I’m going to pass you off to someone else?”

Stiles said nothing, which told Jackson that, was exactly it.  He pulled on the omega’s shoulder until he turned over.  Jackson ran his fingers through the shock of hair and ran his thumb along a cheekbone suddenly wet with tears.

“I didn’t claim you because I didn’t want that decision made in the heat of well … your Heat,” Jackson explained.  “And … I wanted to keep Peter from taking you.”

Stiles fell still, his eyes widening.  “P-Peter?”

Jackson hummed and nodded.  He pressed a kiss just over Stiles’ left eyebrow and was a little put out that the omega didn’t respond.  Jackson leaned back and studied Stiles’ eyes while listening to the racing heartbeat.  “You didn’t know he petitioned Talia for your first heat?”

“Of course I didn’t know that!  If I had, I would’ve – “Stiles swallowed the rest of the statement but Jackson already knew what he’d meant to say.

“You would have run again?” Jackson asked.

Stiles started shaking again … he’d just admitted to a pack member that he was considering doing the unthinkable … again.  “No … I mean, I … uh – oh God … Jackson, please, I’m sorry … I just – don’t – “

Stiles had pulled away from Jackson so forcefully he fell off the side.  Scrambling, Stiles got to his knees and pleaded.  “Jackson I didn’t mean it.  Please don’t say anything … it was a random thought … I –“

Jackson slid over and sat on the edge of the bed in front of Stiles.  He regarded the omega for a moment, his expression unreadable.  Taking firm hold of Stiles’ chin, Jackson tugged him close and asked a question Stiles never expected.

“Tell me, Stiles … when did Peter start with you?”

Stiles froze and tried to pull back but Jackson’s leg hooked around him and held him in place.  He swallowed hard.

“I don’t know … I –“Stiles stammered.

Jackson smiled gently and Stiles had to admit it made him even more handsome.  “Don’t be afraid, Stiles … just answer the question.”

It was next to impossible to lie to a werewolf.  Stiles sighed and looked down.  “The day we buried my mom.”

Jackson cursed softly and it was all Stiles could do not to flinch away.  He blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears at bay.

“I’m sorry … I didn’t do it on purpose!” Stiles pleaded.  “I didn’t mean to mislead, I just – it was my Heat and I couldn’t think and I never thought -- “

Jackson pressed his hand against Stiles’ lips.  “Hush, omega.”  Stiles fell silent.  “I’m not angry at you … I’m angry at that bastard.  I knew you were one of his … have known for a while now.”

“One of … his?”

Jackson sighed.  “Let’s get cleaned up and dressed.  I need to eat and this isn’t pillow talk conversation.”

The shower took somewhat longer than expected when Jackson surprised them both and took Stiles under the water spray.  Stiles’ brain was whirring.  A few days ago, he was the lowest members of the pack … now, even though his Heat was over, Jackson still wanted him physically?  What the hell was going on?

* * *

Later, dressed and clean, Stiles made them both a late breakfast.  As an omega, it was to be his duty to care for the den/home if he ever mated.  He knew some omegas chafed at that but he’d actually been looking forward to it … it was in his nature to nurture and care for others.  Learning to cook and keep a household was just part of the process.  And he was a good cook.  Jackson took a bite of the omelet Stiles put in front of him and a curious sound escaped him. 

“This is … really good,” Jackson said, staring down at the food on his plate.

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Stiles laughed.  “I’ve been working on perfecting my omelet skills for years now.”

Jackson chuckled and motioned at another stool at the kitchen island.  “Sit.  Eat.”

They ate in silence for a moment before Stiles’ natural tendency to chatter kicked in. “I hope … I hope you weren’t too disappointed with … the last few days?”

Jackson chewed thoughtfully and then smiled.  “Surprisingly, no.  You’re a stronger than I gave you credit for … I don’t usually take humans to bed.  You have a tendency to break.”

 Stiles swallowed hard.  The thought that Jackson could have actually _hurt_ him hadn’t been high on his list of concerns three days ago.  In the more sane light of post-Heat, Stiles realized it could have been bad.  Very bad.  It made him wonder for the first time about other werewolves who’d taken human mates.  No one ever really talked about it … most of the time; the human received the Bite prior to the mating anyway which took care of the concern.  Stiles wondered how careful Derek would have been.  He shoved that thought aside.

“Well … uh, here’s to not breaking, then.”  Stiles finally managed to say.

“What about you?” Jackson asked.

Stiles nearly choked on his bite.  “What?”

“Were you … satisfied?”

Stiles blinked.  “Um … you’re the beta … you don’t …”

“Humor me.”

“It was _awesome_ , are you _kidding_ me??  I just got fuc—I mean, you … uh … anyway … it was good dude.  Real good.”  Stiles exclaimed.  Jackson snorted in amusement.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Stiles was reminded of his initial worry.  His body language quickly became restrained.  His appetite gone, Stiles looked at his plate and decided to ask the question.

“So now what?”

Jackson kept eating.  “Now you stay here.”

Stiles looked up in shock.  “Um … what?”

“Stiles, I had a very specific reason for taking your first Heat.  As it turns out, I really did enjoy myself and you … are not as annoying as I thought you might be,” Jackson said softly.

Stiles blinked.  “Thanks … I think?”

Jackson stared at his now empty plate and sighed.  He pressed his lips into a thin line and the muscle in his jaw jumped.  “Stiles … you aren’t the only one Peter … used.”

Stiles pushed off the stool, grabbing Jackson’s empty plate and his own and going to the sink.  He didn’t want to discuss Peter.  He didn’t want to think about Peter.  He sure as hell didn’t want to think about Peter doing … that.  Peter had ruined everything.  If not for Peter, he would never had cause to run.  He would never have fled from the one thing he wanted more than anything in his life – Derek.

Jackson watched Stiles scrub at the plates hard enough to remove the pattern.  He knew the feeling well … the impotent rage and helplessness was bad enough but even the thought of Peter Hale could make Jackson want to curl up in the darkest corner of his house and never come out.  So he kept his mind busy and didn’t consider the man unless he absolutely had no other choice.  There was a large boulder farther up the hills in a remote location – it bore the marks of Jackson’s fists and claws.  He’d broken his hand more than once on the rock trying to get images out of his head.

Jackson was slightly shocked to find himself wanting to spare Stiles any further pain and feeling bad that he could not.  Not if things were going to change.  As a rule, Jackson cared for no one but Jackson.  This little human omega, however … he was beginning to understand why Derek had been drawn to Stiles.  It remained to be seen if the feelings would last, but for now, he was willing to let them be whatever they were going to be.

Moving quickly and quietly, Jackson stood behind Stiles and gently urged him to put the dishes down.  He turned off the faucet, wrapped his arms around the omega, and nuzzled against his neck.  Stiles found himself relaxing into the hold before he could stop himself.

“Stiles, you’re part of _my_ household now.  I’ll do what I can to protect you.  I know this isn’t – that I’m not - what you wanted … but perhaps I’m not so bad a substitute?” Jackson asked.

Stiles turned in the circle of Jackson’s arms.  This was getting more confusing by the minute. “Dude … gotta have something before you can substitute it and I never had Derek.  You got my first Heat … no one else is ever going to have that with me.  And … you made it good.  Better than good …”

“Awesome?” Jackson supplied.

“Yup, awesome.  But I still don’t get it … why do you want _me_?  I’m screwed six ways from Sunday in this pack.” Stiles asked.

Jackson regarded Stiles seriously.  “Actually, if I take you into my house, you’ll be _my_ responsibility.  Anything you do after that will reflect on me and I’ll suffer the consequences.  Which means, little omega,” Jackson said, taking hold of Stiles’ chin again and holding his gaze.  “You can ruin me if you pull one of your little stunts.  And if you did that …well, let’s just say I won’t be inclined to be forgiving.  Peter wants you out of the pack because of what you know.  The minute you’re no longer Pack, he’ll kill you.”

Stiles swallowed hard again.  “That … would be bad.”

Jackson chuckled.  “Yes, yes it would be.  You know, you’re actually lucky he didn’t find you before the Hunters did – he went looking for you.”

Stiles’ knees buckled and Jackson held him up.  “Easy, Stiles.  You have a good deal of luck it seems … you survived the City and when I petitioned Talia, she gave you to me without any debate.  Even though Peter was standing there and mentioned his own petition.”  Jackson guided Stiles back to the stool.

 “Still haven’t answered my question … why me?” Stiles pressed.

Jackson sighed.  “I know why you ran, Stiles.  I want you to help me make Peter pay for that.  Meanwhile you can live here and as part of my household, you’ll share my rank.  I’m not Derek but I think we could help each other and maybe enjoy it in the process …?” As he talked, Jackson’s voice dropped and he leaned closer and closer to Stiles’ lips until his breath was ghosting across them.

Stiles’ eyes fluttered shut.  Derek was lost to him … why couldn’t he find some sort of happiness with a beta that _wanted_ him?  Would it be so wrong?

“Fucking werewolves,” Stiles murmured against Jackson’s lips before opening to the kiss.  If Jackson noticed the single tear that managed its way down Stiles’ face, he didn’t say anything.


	4. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well ... I cried writing this so fair warning.

Stiles and Jackson took care of the ‘paperwork’ of being entered into pack records as partners.  It was less formal than a mating but it made sure the pack knew that Stiles was part of Jackson’s household … and under his protection. For a pack human, Jackson was a formidable ‘catch’.  Peter tried to imply Stiles was influencing Jackson under his Heat but Stiles scent was normal now and his protest was ignored.  Peter’s expression was dark like a gathering storm.  Talia kept her expression carefully neutral but asked Stiles a single question.

“Are you certain this time, omega?”

Jackson tensed and Stiles’ face grew warm but he nodded.  “Yes, alpha.”

When they left the house, they passed Derek in the hall.  Jackson nodded respectfully.  Derek did not look at Stiles.  The omega tried not to let his pain at that show. Jackson pretended not to notice but once they were in the car, he turned and pulled Stiles into a rather demanding kiss.  Jackson nipped at his earlobe, making Stiles moan softly before saying, “Be patient, little omega.  I know it hurts but we have to convince the pack this is real, Stiles.”

Stiles had no idea what Jackson had in mind.  He still wasn't even sure why the beta was doing all this ... how could he expect to get vengeance on Peter without jeopardizing his own position in the pack?  An accusation of that magnitude carried dire consequences unless it could be proven. 

Regardless, Stiles was now an omega living in Jackson 'den'.  If Jackson wanted him to play along, he was going to play along.  Besides, Stiles didn't think either of them were _pretending_ all that much.  Explaining it to his father was a different story.

* * *

“Stiles ... just because he saw you through your first Heat ... you don't _owe_ him anything,” John said softly as they sat in the living room.

“I know, dad,” Stiles replied.

“What about Derek?”

Stiles looked up with a pained expression.  “What about Derek?  Dad, I fucked that one up royally.  It just – I just want to move on.”

John regarded his son sadly.  “Stiles, you do know you can tell me anything, right?”

Stiles nodded and pasted a grin on his face.  “Easy papa bear ... no gushy rom-com moments, ok?  I'm fine ... Jackson was being a good guy and it turns out he kinda likes me.”

“Uh-huh ... one Heat and you're all over Derek?”

Stiles frowned and stared at the floor, willing the tears not to fall.  “Dad ... _again_ , we both know Derek's never gonna forgive me.  This is the best option I have … can’t you be glad for me?”

John sighed.  “I am, Stiles ... but be fair to yourself and to Jackson, ok?  You both deserve better than a relationship made up of good intentions.”

Stiles didn’t respond and John didn't press any farther.  He had to trust that Stiles knew what he was doing.  He helped his son pack a duffle with his clothes, laptop and some toiletries.  Stiles chuckled when his dad double-checked the dresser drawers.

“Dad!  I'm not moving to Australia ... if I forgot something, I'll come back.”

“You'd better come back more often than that,” John muttered.

“I will ... and Jackson will too, ok?”

“Why isn't he here by the way?  He should be helping you with this.”

Stiles sighed.  “Dad ... he wanted us to be alone ok?  Really ... it'll be alright.”

“He knows I'm trained in handguns right?”

Stiles hugged his dad tightly.  Nothing more was said.

* * *

Back at Jackson's house, Stiles went upstairs and looked around the guest room.  Small, simply furnished – he could work with it.  Jackson came upstairs and frowned at Stiles.  “What are you doing?”

“Movin' into my room?” Stiles said, gesturing at his duffle bag.

Jackson rolled his eyes.  “Right ... because no one will think it strange that my omega sleeps in the spare bedroom?”

“ _Your_ omega?”  Stiles squeaked.

Jackson was beside Stiles in a blink.  He fisted Stiles’ shirt and kissed him softly at first, gradually deepening the kiss until Stiles was panting for breath when they parted.  Jackson’s eyes were a dark gold and for some reason Stiles found that unbelievably hot.  He turned them and pushed Jackson back until the bed hit the back of the beta’s knees.  Stiles fell with Jackson who locked his arms around the omega, holding them together.  When they were horizontal, Stiles straddled Jackson and began tugging off his own shirt.  He stopped when he realized Jackson was just watching.  Stiles blushed and looked away … they weren’t mated and omegas weren’t supposed to be the aggressors.  Jackson scented Stiles’ sudden uncertainty and growled.

He flipped them over so he was on top pressing down against Stiles’ very hard erection.  He finished pulling off the omega’s shirt and nipped at his chest lightly, enjoying the resulting groan.  Jackson’s eyes studied Stiles’ and he liked the arousal there.  Still, he needed to give Stiles a brief lesson about his insecurities.

Dipping his head, Jackson pressed his lips to the young man’s ear and whispered, “Don’t start what you can’t finish, omega.”  With that, Jackson pushed up and left the room, smiling to himself at the indignant squawk from behind him.  His enhanced hearing told him what was coming and he turned just in time to end up with an armful of Stiles.  Jackson fell asleep much later thinking that his omega was a fast learner.

* * *

So began a new, unexpected phase in Stiles’ life.  To the outside world, Jackson was still the haughty, overbearing, obnoxious beta he’d always been.  When they were alone in Jackson’s house, however, he was completely different.  Stiles learned that Jackson could trade sarcastic barbs with him like a pro.  Stiles got a kiss that left him a little addled when Jackson mentioned the movie “Hoosiers” and Stiles commented that he thought it was awesome.  That started a round of movie rating that ended with both of them declaring the original Star Wars trilogy the best films ever.  It quickly devolved from there into hot sex in the living room. 

Jackson was pleasantly surprised to find out that the assumptions he’d made about Stiles while growing up were not altogether correct.  Stiles could be an annoying chatterbox but he was also very thoughtful and a good listener.  Jackson watched as Stiles took over the household with hardly any transition and after introducing the omega to his personal assistant, Danny, Jackson’s workdays smoothed out like glass and he quickly became the envy of not a few colleagues.  If there was one thing Jackson _loved,_ it was being envied.  Danny helped ‘polish’ Stiles a little in the clothes and etiquette areas but the omega’s quick mind was his best attribute and one Jackson found himself making more and more use of every day.  A bare three months into their arrangement and Jackson began to wonder if he was going to be able to let Stiles go … and that worried him.

For his own part, Stiles enjoyed taking care of Jackson.  He was good at it.  _Really_ good at it … which surprised him.  Stiles found a rhythm to his days that he had never experienced before in making sure that Jackson looked awesome at everything.  The beta’s architectural skills already held him in good standing in the pack, but once Stiles and Danny began working together on their common goal, Jackson began to truly _shine_.

Stiles’ first dinner party at Jackson’s side was spectacular.  Danny had quizzed him relentlessly until he could recite every single executive Jackson interacted with and all of their relevant information.  Stiles proved he did indeed have ‘mad research skills’ and with Danny’s help was able to find out interesting little tidbits to give Jackson an edge in the myriad conversations he held that night.  Jackson had been so impressed he told Danny to cancel his next day appointments and amused himself by seeing how many times he could make Stiles scream his name in an hour.  Stiles could barely remember his _own_ name after thatmarathon.

He was wanted.  He still didn’t know why.  Despite everything he’d done wrong … Jackson wanted _him_.  Stiles sighed and looked out at the rainy day.  Unfortunately, no matter how much he tried to give Jackson everything, he still wanted Derek.  He still dreamt about Derek and he wondered what it would have been like taking care of the werewolf.  What was _wrong_ with him?

Jackson saw Stiles’ body language shift every time he saw Derek Hale.  As the weeks went by, the lump in Jackson’s throat grew when Stiles turned away from him every time to follow Derek.  He hid it easily since Stiles was human and he swallowed the lump.  He’d pretended things were fine all his life when they were not – now was no different.  He had to refocus on the endgame.  It wasn’t until their sixth month together that things changed.

* * *

Derek appeared at a dinner party before the opening of the San Francisco with a lovely woman with dark blonde hair.  Jackson scented Stiles’ distress and tracked to find Derek and the woman entering.  He took Stiles’ elbow and guided him to one side.  Stiles’ eyes were wide with shock and hurt.  Jackson covered his next few words by nuzzling just behind Stiles’ left ear.

“Keep it together, Stiles.  You knew this would happen,” Jackson said just loud enough for Stiles to hear but for the nearby piano to cover from werewolf hearing.

“I thought … I thought …” Stiles looked wounded and Jackson felt something in his chest contract.

“I know … and I’m sorry, little omega.  I really am.”

Stiles pulled back and regarded Jackson sadly.  “I knew it would happen … just … I just wasn’t ready I guess.  I’m gonna go wash up,” Stiles said, wiping his eyes. 

Jackson nodded.  “I’ll be here.”

Stiles made his way to the bathroom just off the stairs closest to the event room.  He was struck again by the feeling of distaste at himself … Jackson was _good_ to him.  They were good _together._ Jackson knew what had happened … and he still was good to Stiles.  And yet Stiles still wanted the one guy in the room who could give a shit if he lived or died.  The one guy he wanted to understand what had happened … why he ran.  And he was the one person Stiles would never be able to tell.  Not now. 

Stiles washed his face and stared at the water run for a moment.  He heard the door open and looked up.  It took everything he had not to scream.  Peter Hale smiled back at Stiles reflection.

“Well, hello, Stiles.  How nice to see you again … why are you here?”

Stiles swallowed and stared wide-eyed at the man’s reflection.  “My beta –“

“ _Your_ beta?” Peter interrupted.  He leaned close.  “ _You_ don’t have a beta, Stiles.  _You_ have a foolish young wolf who has taken pity on you.  If he were _yours,_ you would have a mating mark.  But you don’t … do you?”

Stiles shivered.  “No, sir.”

Peter smirked.  “Should I _change_ that, omega?”

Stiles began to shake.  If Peter marked him, he would never be free again, Jackson could not dispute Peter’s claim.  He was so scared he couldn’t think when Peter began to sniff along his neck.  Stiles was running through every possible reaction he could take and not humiliate Jackson when another scent filled the air.  Derek.

“Peter, what the hell are you doing?” Derek growled.

“Whatever I want … it’s just an omega.”

“He belongs to Jackson now … “

“Belongs … you see, this is why he was so arrogant as to think he could run, Derek.  He has been spoiled to think he is untouchable because he has the favor of this or that wolf.”

Stiles couldn’t stop shaking.  He’d done everything right … he’d tried so hard not to cause issues.  Jackson would be angry. 

“Get out, Peter.  Leave him alone.”  Derek snarled.

Peter sneered.  “You’re the one he humiliated … _nephew.”_ Peter looked at Stiles one last time and his eyes flashed blue briefly.  “Till we meet again, omega.”

The minute the door swung shut, Stiles’ legs buckled.  Derek caught him before he fell entirely to the floor and Stiles looked up to meet the gaze he’d always considered beautiful and kind.  Only lately had it frightened him and made him sad.

“You smell afraid, Stiles.  You were never afraid of me before.”

“I’m sorry, Derek,” Stiles said weakly.

“ _Why?_ ” Derek asked hoarsely.  “I loved you … I loved you so much …”

Stiles bit back a sob and pulled away from the werewolf, finally falling on his backside.  He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes.  “Don’t … please don’t, Derek.  I just … I couldn’t accept your claim … not good enough.”

Derek swallowed hard … Stiles’ grief and fear was bitter smelling.  He wanted to take the young man in his arms and never let him go … but he couldn’t.  “Do you … does Jackson make you happy?”

Stiles hiccupped a sob.  “He’s good to me … he’s so damn good to me … don’t – don’t deserve it but he is …”

“Don’t deserve – Stiles, why would you think you don’t deserve to be treated well?”

Stiles swallowed and pushed himself up.  He splashed water on his face again and leaned on the counter before answering.  “I ran … I dishonored you … shamed myself and my father.  Jackson took me in … I don’t know why … he gave me another chance.”

Derek regarded Stiles closely.  “Stiles, you know I can hear your heart – you aren’t telling me all you know.”

Stiles shook his head.  “No, I’m not … but it doesn’t matter any longer, Derek.  My dad is safe and I can make Jackson happy.  It’s enough.  It has to be.”

Derek growled softly.  “You and your father would _never_ have been cast out no matter what my uncle made you believe.  But I don’t believe that’s why you’re so afraid of Peter … what did he do to make you so frightened, Stiles?  Why can you tell Jackson … why wasn’t I enough?”

Stiles sniffed and looked up at Derek.  “You were everything, Derek.  You deserve the best, Derek.  So does Jackson but he’s stuck with me for now … and I gotta get back.”

Stiles moved toward the door and Derek grabbed his arm.

“Stiles?”

“Derek …” 

“The woman I’m with … her name is Kate Chausser.  I’ve asked her to be my mate in the coming season,” Derek said softly.  “We’re going to announce it tonight.”

Stiles bit his lower lip.  “That’s … I’m glad you found someone worthy of you.”

“I wanted you at my side, Stiles.  I – I still do.  But the pack … I have to put the pack before what I want.  And you … obviously don’t want me.  Kate is strong.  She’ll make a good mate … a strong pack leader.” Derek said.  He wanted Stiles to protest, to cry out that his heart was as broken as Derek’s was. 

Stiles fought back tears and said, “You’ve always had good instincts … I’m sure she’s awesome.”

Derek released Stiles’ arm and the omega walked toward the door as if his feet were moving through mud.  When he got there, he looked back, his eyes red and full of a pain Derek couldn’t even begin to fathom.

“I wanted to be at your side too, Derek.  I wanted to give you forever … wanted to give you a family.  It was never _you_ that wasn't enough.”  Stiles whispered.

* * *

Stiles paused to smooth his hair and wipe at his eyes before rejoining Jackson.  The beta took one look at Stiles and said, “We’re going home.”

Stiles took a flute from a passing tray.  He sipped the champagne.  “After the announcement, ok?”

“Announcement?” Jackson asked.

Forty minutes later, Jackson was driving home while Stiles sobbed in the passenger seat.  He wanted to kill Derek Hale.  He wanted to kill Kate Chausser.  He wanted to make Stiles forget the alpha-to-be ever existed.  Most of all he wanted to not be so hopelessly in love with the little omega that was suddenly everything.


	5. Offers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please have faith ...

Jackson looked down at the sleeping omega.  Stiles had cried off and on for most of the night.  He'd apologized more than once and finally had managed to fall asleep.  Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jackson gently ran his fingers through the thick shock of hair.

“ 's good ...” Stiles murmured, arching up to push his head into Jackson's hand.

Jackson growled contentedly and continued.  After a moment, Stiles woke completely and peered up at Jackson.  The beta just continued his gentle stroking.  Stiles caught his wrist to stop the motion.  They stared at each other for a long moment.

Stiles held Jackson's arm and then pulled it down to his lips.  He licked a stripe up the forearm to the wrist, making Jackson hiss with sensation.  Stiles kissed the beta's palm and let the hand slide to cup his jaw.  Jackson's thumb stroked Stiles' cheek softly.

Stiles pushed himself up and pressed a soft kiss to Jackson's lips.  Jackson returned it and then raised his jaw as Stiles continued pressing kisses into his skin.

“Stiles ...”

Stiles pressed his fingers against Jackson's lips.  He continued, not saying anything.  Jackson relaxed into the touch and was soon undressed.  He lay back on the bed with Stiles straddling him.  The omega took Jackson in hand and eased himself down until they were pressed together.  Jackson gripped Stiles’ hips.

“Stiles …”

Again, Stiles silenced the beta … this time with a long, deep kiss.  He began to move in a slow rhythm to match and Jackson groaned with the building pleasure.  He snarled and his fangs descended but he held himself back lest he bite Stiles unintentionally.

Stiles kept moving until he felt Jackson’s control slipping then he pulled off and moved down to take the beta in his mouth.  Tasting himself and Jackson made Stiles groan.  The vibration made Jackson moan and buck up slightly.  Stiles took hold of his own cock as he sucked steadily on Jackson’s.  It wasn’t long before the werewolf was gasping and gripping the sheets.

“StilesStilesStiles … uhn … don’t stop … fuck … _Stiles_!”

The omega hummed to intensify the sensation as Jackson came hot and hard.  He swallowed, making sure to lick Jackson clean before letting himself be tugged up to a kiss.  This time, Jackson took the lead and Stiles lost control as the beta’s strong hand closed around him and began a steady stroking.  His head lolled back when Jackson began an odd growling stream of words.

“Mmmm … so hard for me, little omega … such a _good_ cocksucker … so _good_ to your beta … so beautiful, little omega … _my_ little omega …” Jackson murmured, his hot breath driving Stiles insane.

 _“… uhhh … don’t … stop …_ _Jackson … beta … please don’t stop … yours … yours wanna be yours wanna … so good … please … make me your omega … make … JACKSON_ …” Stiles’ voice broke in a tense cry as he came in Jackson’s hand.

Stiles’ helpless pleading had very nearly broken Jackson’s resolve.  He’d devoured Stiles’ lips as his name faded from the omega’s lips.  Blood trickled down from the wounds left by his fangs and he was sure Stiles had a few deep scratches from his other hand pinning the omega to him.  Settling Stiles against him with his head on Jackson’s chest, the beta sighed.  He ran his fingers up and down Stiles’ spine, eliciting shivers from the young man.

“Dude … you didn’t …”

“Shh … don’t, Stiles.  You’re hurting and I’m not going to take you that way.  I won’t do that to you … I won’t do that to myself,” Jackson whispered.

They were drifting off when Jackson heard Stiles murmur, “Thanks …”

It took Jackson a little longer to go to sleep.

* * *

Later, after a bout of very energetic sex that ended with them on the floor tangled in the comforter, Jackson pressed a soft kiss against Stiles’ forehead.  Then he said something he’d told _no one_ since the day it happened.

“I was nine the first time,” Jackson said, his voice barely loud enough to be heard.

Stiles raised his head up.  He didn’t say anything.  The beta hadn’t mentioned this since he breached the subject the day Stiles’ Heat ended.  Besides, what was there to say?  Jackson regarded him quietly.

“He cornered me in the stables after a ride … he’d offered to help me with my jumps because my trainer couldn’t come that day.”

Stiles lay his head back down and listened to the fast pounding of Jackson’s heart.  “Stables … good spot.  Horses … hay … all that tack … hides the scent doesn’t it?”

Jackson’s arm tightened around Stiles slightly.  “Smart little omega.  You?”

Stiles’ shuddered with the memory.  “The back garage … in the oil bay.  Scent gets muddled with the grease and stuff.  Fades off and no one notices it because they don’t use it much.”

Jackson smiled ruefully.  “He suggested to my father that he take over my show training.  Of course that was an awesome idea to my parents … the alpha’s brother taking an interest in little Jackson?  They thought they were in pack heaven.”  He sighed.  “I have to admit … I was really spectacular in competition after that … Peter’s a hard taskmaster.  It was the getting fucked in a stall afterwards that was such a downer.”

Stiles instinctively nuzzled Jackson.  He could taste the tears sliding down his neck and murmured nonsensical words into the beta’s skin.  Jackson drew a hitching breath and continued.  “He kept it up until I was about fifteen and was strong enough to fight him. he doesn’t like to work for his entertainment.  When I turned eighteen and had my own rank, he couldn’t pull me from the pack without exposing himself.”

Stiles remained silent, listening to Jackson’s heartbeat and soft breathing.

“You do realize that _you_ being quiet does nothing for my nerves?”

Stiles gave a weak grin.  “Sorry … just sort of caught me off guard.  I never knew he had others … well, that was probably the point.”

Jackson nodded.  “He had you in a tighter spot than me … once I gained my rank I was out of his reach but you’re human … you’ve had it as close to Hell as it comes haven’t you, little omega?”

Stiles exhaled shakily.  “He must’ve followed me when I ran off after the funeral.  My dad was so … lost.  Peter probably looked like a fucking angel to everyone.”

Jackson chuckled darkly.  “He does tend to look like he’s ever so helpful.”

“The oil bay was my best hiding spot when … when I’d play hide and seek with Scott.  Fucker … worked out really well for Peter, didn’t it?”  Jackson pressed another kiss to Stiles’ hair.  The omega wiped his own tears now.  “He … threatened to kill my dad the first time … after that it was just a promise that we’d be cast out … have no home.  I can’t do that to my dad … I don’t care if they throw me out but dad …”

“Does Scott know?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said quietly.  “I made him swear not to tell because of what Peter said … he’s been keeping that secret ever since.”

“Peter is a soulless bastard.  I’m sure we aren’t the only ones … I just don’t know if the others are in pack or not.  I wasn’t sure about you until you ran.  You were scared they’d cast you out when you weren’t pure, weren’t you?”

Stiles nodded sadly.  “Derek … he deserves better … his mate _should_ be pure.”

Jackson snorted.  “Do you really think he would have cared?”

“ _I_ cared!  Derek deserves everything and me … I’m just Stiles.”

Jackson made a noncommittal sound.  “So what does that make me for choosing you?”

Stiles looked up, eyes wide.  “I-I didn’t mean … shit … beta, I’m sorry, I –“

Jackson grinned and held up his hand.  “I’m just playing with you, Stiles.  God you’re easy sometimes.”

Stiles frowned.  “Fucking ha-ha.”

“Stiles … for what it’s worth … Derek doesn’t deserve _you_ ,” Jackson said quietly.  He continued when Stiles began to protest.  “I didn’t know exactly what to expect out of this arrangement but … if what I have in mind works, I suspect Derek might ask to claim you again.  If he doesn’t … would you consider being my mate?”

Stiles felt like he was falling without a net.  “M-me?  I thought you _hated_ me … you know … _before_ …”

“You know what Peter did to me because he did it to you … you became the ultimate people pleaser … you try to take care of everyone.  I … took a different path.  I became the best at anything and everything I do.  I push myself so I don’t have to think about what he did.  I don’t … I _haven’t_ let anyone in.  I didn’t think I could … I thought I’d see you through your Heat and then just put up with you living here,” Jackson said.  “But you are different, Stiles.  You are a unique human and even though I have tried my damndest not to … I love you, Stiles Stilinski.  You’re too hard to resist, little omega.”

Stiles was beyond stunned.  He forced his thoughts away from Derek for once and raised up

“Stiles?”

“I think …” Stiles said quietly, sliding out from under the comforter and standing.  “I think … that before I answer you … I should … maybe re-evaluate the commodity … “

Stiles walked toward the door.  Jackson’s grin became predatory.  Stiles definitely knew how to trigger a response in him.  “Remember what I said before, Stiles … don’t start what you can’t finish.”

“Oh I’ll finish it, alright … you just gotta catch me first,” With that, Stiles turned and ran down the stairs two at a time.  Jackson caught him in the ‘formal’ dining room.  Stiles laughed when he thought about having dinner parties in the room where he was so perfectly and thoroughly fucked.

* * *

Waking from a pleasant doze on the couch, Jackson sniffed and smelled something so unbelievably delicious his mouth began to water.  He realized Stiles wasn’t sprawled out on top of him any longer, so he got up and made his way into the kitchen.  He found the omega dressed and turning over a rather large steak in a cast iron grill Jackson didn’t remember buying.  Stiles looked over and grinned.

“Medium rare, emphasis on the rare, right?”

“Dear God I think I love you,” Jackson said earnestly.

“Yeah, yeah … everybody wants to get a piece of this,” Stiles said, indicating himself with the fork. 

Jackson growled.  “Going forward, the list of those who _do_ get a piece had better consist of just me.”

Stiles laughed.  “Possessive … I like it.”

Jackson was behind him, nipping at Stiles’ long neckline.  “I’m always a possessive bastard when something is mine.  And for right now … you’re mine.”

Stiles felt a familiar tug at his heart for Derek but it wasn’t as painful as it had been.  He shooed Jackson out of the kitchen to dress while he plated and watched the beta leave.  He wondered if he was ever going to be able to love Jackson back the way he deserved.

* * *

A few weeks before the mating ceremony for Derek and Kate, Jackson asked Stiles to deliver a set of plans for the newest Hale construction … Derek’s house.  Stiles looked down at the tube miserably.

“I know, little omega,” Jackson said.  The nickname always made Stiles smile a little inside.  “But I think it’s time for you two to meet up again.  You’re going to have to interact with him eventually so you may as well get comfortable with it.  Unless he pulls his head out of his ass, that is.”

Stiles snorted.  “Yeah right.  Sour wolf got himself some fancy rich mate … he doesn’t need _me_ anymore.”

“Stiles …”

“Ok, ok.  You need them back today?”

“No … when he’s ready.  Or when _she’s_ ready.  Bitch definitely has her opinion about matters.”

It amused Stiles that Jackson never referred to Derek’s fiancée by any other term but ‘bitch’.  He grinned mischievously.  “Give her a break … wait’ll you’re drawing our new place.  I will SO be having input.”

“Oh?  _Our_ new place?” Jackson asked with his eyebrows raised.

“Well, yeah … I mean, I don’t know what big epiphany you think Derek is gonna get, Jackson, but you might just be stuck with me for a mate.  You could finalize it right now … I – I really wouldn’t mind,” Stiles said.  He hadn’t meant to take the conversation there but his brain/mouth connection sometimes had a life of its own.

Jackson smiled.  “I’ll wait, Stiles.  It’s not that I don’t want to … I do very much, but I think things will change.”

“Jackson, Derek’s gonna be mated in _less than a month.”_

“Patience, little omega.  Now get this to him and we can go out tonight … I’m feeling like sushi.”

Stiles grinned.  “That little spot downtown?”

“The very one,” Jackson said.

Watching Stiles leave, Jackson wondered if the omega would ever really let him love him the way he wanted.

* * *

Stiles breathed a small sigh of relief when he found out from Scott that Derek had stepped out for a bit.  He dropped off the plans with his friend and made plans to spend a movie night together soon – apparently, Scott was seeing someone in the City.  Very mysterious -- this wasn’t like him.  Stiles was intrigued.

Lost in thought, Stiles never saw Peter until his arm was painfully gripped and he was dragged toward the secondary garage.  His heart went into his throat. 

“Such a feisty little omega, aren’t you, Stiles?”

“Please … I don’t –“

“Don’t what, Stiles?  Don’t want to get _your beta_ in trouble by disrespecting me?  Is that what you meant to say?”

Stiles swallowed.  “You can’t touch Jackson … and I’m his.”

Peter shoved Stiles into the disused garage and began backing him toward the oil bay.  “Maybe not Jackson, then.  Your father, however, is still human.  And humans are so very frail.”  Peter dragged his clawed hand along the garage door with a horrific screech leaving gouges.  Stiles’ whimpered.  “Don’t hurt him … please … Peter … “ He was trapped.  Jackson was secure in his rank and position but Stiles couldn’t … _wouldn’t_ risk his father’s life.  It was as if it had never ended.  Stiles stopped moving away.

“Such a _sweet_ omega my dear Stiles.  But you’ve been naughty and let that adopted bastard touch you, haven’t you?”  Peter _tsked_.  “I’m going to have to re-scent you … going to have to make you remember that you will _never_ belong to anyone but me.”

Stiles tried his best not to cry out but the pain was too much and he sobbed.  He _was_ worthless.  Worthless and pathetic because he thought he’d escaped but his human status made him weak and unable to fight back … Jackson didn’t deserve to have such a pointless mate.  No one deserved to be stuck with him.  No one.

* * *

Back home, Stiles ran for the shower the minute he got in the door.  Jackson was out for the afternoon so he could clean up in peace.  Turning on the water as hot as he could stand it, Stiles began to scrub.  He barely noticed how red his skin was becoming.  He didn’t notice when the water turned cool and then cold.  He just kept scrubbing.

Stiles was huddled on the floor of the shower sobbing when Jackson found him.  He turned off the water and carefully picked Stiles up, hissing at the omega’s frigid skin.  He gently dried Stiles off and then carried him to the bedroom.  After he was settled under the sheets and blankets, Jackson stalked downstairs, grabbed a beer and stood shaking in his kitchen.  He didn’t know how long he stood there until he heard a small voice.

“Jackson ...?”

He turned to see Stiles standing in the doorway, looking tired and sad.  He’d dressed and combed his wild hair.  “Stiles, you should rest.”

“No, I’m ok … I’ll get dinner started.”  Stiles started for the fridge and Jackson intercepted him.

“Stiles, you’re _not_ ok,” Jackson said gently.  “Please go back to bed.”

“Can’t … gotta … dinner – you need a good omega,” Stiles was stumbling over his thoughts.

Jackson pulled the omega into a hard embrace.  “I’m so sorry, Stiles … I’m going to kill that son of bitch for touching you … I’m going to tear his _heart out_!”

Stiles whimpered against the beta’s chest.  “No!  Jackson … he’ll kill you!  Or get you pushed out of the pack.”

“I doubt he’ll kill me … and if I have to leave the pack, so what?” Jackson said, meeting Stiles gaze.

“ _So what?!?_ ”  Stiles erupted.

Jackson caught Stiles’ face between his palms.  “Stiles … I meant what I said earlier.  I love you … I want you for my mate … I don’t want anyone or anything to ever hurt you again.  If that means I never have a pack again, _I don’t care._ Do you understand?”

Even as he said the words, Jackson realized he meant every one.  Status, ranking, position … these were very important factors in Jackson’s world.  Or at least they had been a few months ago.  Since Stiles had come into his life, he’d found that he didn’t pay as much attention to those details.  Instead, he was wondering what he would get Stiles for his birthday or whether or not he should call in an order for take-out so Stiles wouldn’t have to cook (although he loved Stiles’ cooking). 

This wasn't part of the plan ... this wasn't the way it was supposed to go.  He had planned to help the omega out ... get Hale to realize what he'd cast aside and get his revenge on Peter.  Stiles Stilinski was not supposed to turn his entire world on its ear.  Peter had damaged them both but maybe ... maybe he didn't need the revenge anymore.  If he had Stiles ... what difference would it make?  He could continue to find a way to expose him, but it didn't have to be this vendetta that consumed him.

Jackson didn't know if Derek even knew what had happened to Stiles.  He said he loved the omega but how could he have missed the signs?  Unless he didn't want to believe it was there ... that once they were mated everything would be alright.  Only Stiles and his damnable sense of honor had driven him to run because he didn't want Derek to have anything less than perfection.  What Stiles refused to believe was that even with all that had happened ... to those that really loved him, Stiles _was_ perfect.  Jackson had little doubt if Derek knew the full story, he would knock the front wall down to reach Stiles.  Jackson just wasn't inclined to fill him in right at the moment ... not when Derek had broken Stiles' heart by chosing another mate so quickly for the sake of the pack.  Not when he'd humiliated the omega by dragging him home on a collar.

Looking at the amber eyes that he could fall into with hardly a push, Jackson felt very possessive of this little omega.  _His_ little omega.  He offered again, knowing Stiles could break him with a single word. 

“Stiles … be my mate.  I know I’m not who you want … I know maybe you can’t say you love me right now … but I will be so good to you, little omega.  I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe and make you as happy as I can for as long as I can.” Jackson said. 

Stiles swallowed hard and studied the blue-green eyes looking at him with such vulnerability.  No one else saw this Jackson ... not even Danny and he'd known Jackson most of his life.  This Jackson was for Stiles alone ... before him he had something that no one else had or ever would.

 _Derek would have given you this,_ A voice in Stiles head chastised.

 _Yeah, but he didn't ... he slapped a collar on me like I was a bad dog and left me for some blonde with better credentials!_ Stiles argued.

 _He doesn't know everything ... you never trusted enough to give him a chance,_ The voice said, reasonably.

 _And a good thing seeing how it only took him a few months to find a new, more suitable mate!_ Stiles barked.

Stiles' internal argument took only a second but behind all the anger and despair was a lonely sound where Derek should have been.  In a few weeks, Derek would be mated and that void would never be filled.  Jackson was standing in front of him _now_ offering him a chance to close the wound and try to heal.  The beta was strong ... Stiles had no doubt he would be an alpha someday ... he was offering Stiles everything he ever wanted--Pack, safety, home and love … without fear of being rejected for his past.

Stiles felt the hot sting of tears again.  He tugged Jackson to him by his belt.  The beta came unresisting and returned Stiles' kiss gently.  When Stiles pulled back, Jackson braced himself for the polite decline of his offer.  Stiles smiled and took Jackson's hand to pull him upstairs to the bedroom.


	6. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has been so wonderful in their comments and encouragement ... I love that you're enjoying the story. Many hugs and much love to you all.

“Derek?”

Stiles looked at the man standing at his door. In all the previously imagined scenarios of this very moment, he was overjoyed to see the man who once wanted to be his mate. He would explain why he ran and Derek would forgive him without question and they would hug and maybe kiss each other senseless. But now, with his werewolf wet dream standing in front of him, Stiles knew things were not going to go according to any dream.

“Stiles,” Derek said quietly. He looked younger than his years in his tshirt and runners. “Can we ... can we talk?”

Stiles stepped back to allow Derek in the house. No matter their past, Derek was still the son of the pack alpha. Stiles had to make a good impression of Jackson's household.

"Wanna beer? Jackson likes the same disgusting wolfsbane brand you do," Stiles said with a grin.

Derek nodded and followed Stiles into the kitchen. He'd never been in Jackson's house before but it certainly reflected the man. Everything was clean lines and order. Taking the offered beer, he twisted off the cap and sat at the island. Stiles had a bottled water and did the same. The silence was anything but comfortable. Stiles finally broke it.

"So what brings you by, sourwolf?"

Derek snorted. "You always call me that."

"That's because you always have that look on your face like you're mad the sky is blue," Stiles replied teasingly.

"You could always make me laugh," Derek said softly.

Stiles shrugged. "Can I help it you have a simple sense of humor?"

Derek chuckled, but then his expression grew somber.

"Stiles ..."

"Don't ask me to leave him, Derek," Stiles warned.

Derek met Stiles' gaze with a miserable expression.

"That's it, then?" Derek asked hoarsely. "I've lost you?"

"Lost--Derek you never _had_ me!" Stiles snapped angrily. "I barely find out you care about me the way I always wanted ...always dreamed ... and then everything goes pear-shaped!"

"Stiles, I still don't understand! Why did you run? Of all the things to do, why that? You've been Pack all your life ... you knew what would happen," Derek asked helplessly.

"You wouldn't understand, Derek," Stiles answered. 

"But _Jackson_ can? Stiles I don't ... I can't even begin to get _this_ ," Derek gestured broadly around the room."He never gave you the time of day before ... now you're going to _mate_ him?"

Stiles growled softly at Derek's dismissive tone toward Jackson. The noise surprised him a little and it struck him that he might actually be falling in love with the beta.

"People change, Derek," Stiles said. "He loves me ... He wants me ... why is that so hard to understand?"

"I know how he could fall in love with you ... but Stiles ... _I'm_ still in love with you," Derek said.

Stiles stood, anger welling up in him. "No! No, you do _not_ get to come back into my life and just drop that on me! Fuck you, Derek! What the hell? You find out I'm happy with someone else and just have to come over to declare your love and devotion?! Fuck. You."

"I know I screwed up, Stiles," Derek offered. “From the minute we brought you home, I've regretted everything I've done.”

"No 'screwed up' is you forgot my birthday. Putting that collar on me? That's you 'fucked up', Derek," Stiles said angrily. "Jackson ... Derek, he's been great to me. He loves me and I think ... I think I'm in love with him too." The omega suddenly realized there wasn't a question about how he felt. When had things changed?

Derek suddenly couldn't breathe. It was all coming apart because of his own stupidity and pride. He looked at Stiles and tears no one else would ever see flowed down his face. “Please don't go ... please ... I'm sorry ... please please please ... "

The man Stiles thought could never break dissolved into hiccuping sobs. He moved around the island and let Derek lean against against him while he soothed the werewolf. He could feel the muscled body shaking and Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat. Derek Hale was in his arms. His long-time dream could be had for the asking ... he could have Derek and be mated by nightfall ... probably even be pregnant not long after. Everything was in front of him. Except that Derek wasn't Jackson and Stiles knew where he wanted to be.

Pressing a kiss to the thick mane of dark hair, Stiles exhaled shakily. “I can't, Derek. God knows I want you --”

Derek hugged him tighter. “Then come with me ... Stiles, please ... I can take care of you. I'll make it up to you ... I swear I would ... I was so stupid ... _please_...”

Stiles extricated himself from Derek's arms but kept hold of the strong hands. He was crying now ... crying for everything they'd lost between them. “Derek ... I _can't_ ... I will always love you ... I'll always wish things would've worked out. We could have been great, sourwolf. I know it.”

Derek looked bleakly at Stiles. "It was always you, Stiles.” He gently cupped the side of Stiles' face. “I should have gone to get you and mated you that night ... whatever it is that made you run ... _nothing_ will ever make me love you less.” He hitched a breath. “I'm always gonna love you ... probably forever. I'm always gonna want you and I'm never going to forget you.”

Stiles wished Derek would stop talking ... every word sliced into his heart. He'd loved Derek for so long and had never expected to hear these words from the alpha's son. The kiss came as a surprise to neither of them but there was no heat -- only love and regret. Stiles pulled back first. 

"We're both idiots ... you know that right?" 

Derek chuckled sadly, wiping at his eyes. "Yeah ... " he looked around the house. "You've been great for him, you know. His designs have always been good but the plans for my house? Inspired."

"Who wouldn't be inspired lookin' at this every day?" Stiles teased. He ran his hand through Derek's thick hair, smoothing it. "Wanted to be your mate my whole life, Derek. Never thought I'd get the chance .... then it came and I couldn't."

"Can you tell me why, at least? I wanted to give you everything and when you ran ..."

"Ask me again another day, Derek ... when we aren't so twisted up. Maybe things would have been fine ... but I'm too fucking broken for you.” Stiles said softly.

Derek kissed the omega's forehead. “Would have put you back together.”

Stiles smiled but said nothing. Derek stood and looked down at the omega. He couldn't believe that when he walked out the door, Stiles would be lost to him. How had things gone so very wrong? Leaning down he gently scented along Stiles' neck. He growled and stepped back.

“Always loved the way you smelled, Stiles,” Derek said. “Jackson's gonna love it too.”

Stiles blushed. “You say the sweetest things, sourwolf.”

Derek laughed again. It faded as he registered another scent. Jackson. Derek turned to see the other beta standing at the doorway. 

“Jackson.”

“Derek.”

“Uh, yeah ... ok ... no beta pissing contests you two,” Stiles said.

* * *

“You know, standing on the stairs wondering if you should get your ass in here is wasting valuable make-out time,” Stiles called from the kitchen.

Jackson rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen with some trepidation. Stiles was sitting at the island with one beer opened for Jackson and another bottled water for himself. Jackson sat down slowly. He hadn't been able to get a sense of the conversation Derek Hale was having with Stiles when he came home so he simply greeted Derek and went upstairs to change. He could have listened in but he didn't want to know. If Stiles was going to tell him he was leaving with Derek ... Jackson _really_ did not want to know.

“Did I lose you?” Jackson asked, unaware that Derek had posed that same question earlier.

Stiles looked down at the countertop. “Looks like the only way you're getting rid of me is if you toss me out on my ass.”

He looked up to gauge Jackson's expression only to find that the werewolf had moved around to stand beside him. Stiles was pulled off the stool and into a long kiss. A warm twisting curl of heat began growing inside Stiles and he returned the kiss with as much passion as he could. The resulting growl made the spiral of heat grow. Jackson had lifted him up and so he wrapped his legs around the beta's torso. He pressed his forehead to Jackson's and whispered, “I love you, too.”

Jackson answered that with a kiss tasting of salty tears. Stiles would have brushed them away but he was too busy adding to them. Jackson kissed down Stiles' jaw and then snarled when the omega bared his throat. “Stiles ... “

The ember in Stiles flared, sudden and vicious. He blinked as his body suddenly produced far more slick than normal, soaking his jeans and Jackson's shirt where he pressed against him. Jackson looked down, shocked. Then he looked at Stiles with wide eyes. “You ... your ... but it's not for another two weeks!”

Stiles was shivering in Jackson's arms. “Ja-Jackson ... ask me n-now before I c-can't ---”

Murmuring against Stiles ear, Jackson asked the omega to be his mate ... to allow him to claim him as his own. Stiles sucked in a surprised breath because Jackson used his _real_ name and there was only one way he could have found that out.

“You ... you ta-talked to m-my dad?” Stiles stuttered.

Jackson nodded, tasting the sweat that was beginning to film the omegas skin. “I asked his permission to offer my claim to you ... in case ... in case you changed your mind about Derek.”

Stiles met Jackson's gaze, staring into the eyes that had gone dark with desire. 

“Yes,” was all Stiles said.

* * *

Later, hands interlocked while Jackson moved inside Stiles, he lowered himself and kissed Stiles.

“Are you sure, little omega? Will you let me claim you?”

Stiles sobbed out, “ _Yes ... now now now ... jackson please now!”_

Jackson shuddered and without another word buried his fangs deep into the muscle of Stiles' chest. The omega arched up with a hoarse cry as he came. Jackson fell into his own climax listening to his name being uttered over and over like a prayer.

* * *

“Does it look like it's gonna scar?” Stiles asked Scott.

His friend rolled his eyes. “I don't know, Stiles ... but if Jackson sees you showing me that mark he'll probably knock me into next Tuesday. Dude, he's still pissed that I kept your secret.”

Stiles shrugged. “I asked and you did. He should be pissed at me.”

“Right ... Jackson Whittemore being pissed at you. He's got it so bad for you Stiles. God help anyone that tries to hit on you ... _ever.”_ Scott teased.

Stiles laughed. “Yeah ... he's a jealous guy, that's for sure. But not in a creepy I'm bugging your cell phone sorta way. He just ... I dunno ... he doesn't want to share me with anyone. It's kinda nice.”

“Derek would have been the same ... I still can't believe you picked him over Derek, dude. You've been drooling over Grumpy for _years_ ,” Scott reminded the omega.

“Yeah and now I'm not ... geez, does nobody notice that the pack alpha's _only son_ is getting _mated_ in two weeks and _not to me_?” Stiles complained. “Now come on ... I gotta figure out the updated floor plan for the new house.”

Scott chuckled. Since his claiming by Jackson a week ago during an early Heat, Stiles was showing signs of a successful shift to being a werewolf and he'd started 'nesting'. Scott had tagged along to the building location for the day. It gave the friends time to be alone together and share a few things. Stiles got out of the Jeep and, as always, grinned broadly at the marked off boundaries of what would soon be his and Jackson's home.

Scott walked through the tall grass and looked out at the spectacular view. Jackson's family was stupid wealthy and Jackson had also done very well for himself. Scott suspected that Stiles was never going to want for anything ever again. From pack human to mate of a successful architect _and_ now a werewolf ... Stiles' life had done a one-eighty from a year ago when he'd been tied down in the mudroom. Scott inhaled deeply of the fresh air when he caught wind of something. He looked over at Stiles and frowned. Walking over to his friend, Scott inhaled again, only closer to Stiles' neck.

“Whoa!” Stiles yelped. “You think he'll be pissed if you see my mark ... you oughta brace yourself for what Jackson will do if he catches you scenting me.”

“I'm not ... Stiles, your scent ... it's different.”

“Duh ... werewolf now. Plus Jackson practically flattens me every morning putting his scent all over me,” Stiles said with a curious look.

“Ok, _never_ tell me what Jackson does to you ever again,” Scott said with a wince. “It's different ... I mean, I smell you and Jackson but there's something else ...”

Scott broke off and he and Stiles stared at each other. 

“Don't mess with me, Scott,” Stiles pleaded.

“Dude ... that's totally it ... you pupped on your claiming night!” Scott crowed.

In werewolf culture, it was traditionally thought to be good luck to have an omega mate. The ultimate positive omen, however, was for an omega mate to become pregnant on the night they were claimed. Stiles had managed a trifecta ... he'd been claimed, turned _and_ conceived. And Stiles knew just how he was going to tell Jackson. 

Finding Peter on his doorstep when he got home was _not_ part of the plan.


	7. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The response to this story has gone FAR beyond what I ever dreamed. And who knew Stackson would take hold so fiercely? I LOVE my readers! Thanks to everyone who is sticking this out with me! Enjoy!

Stiles got out of his Jeep and walked to the door without acknowledging Peter's presence. He heard the voice that whispered in his nightmares.

“Don't be unkind, sweet omega,” Peter crooned.

“What do you want, Peter,” Stiles asked with one foot over the threshold. “I have things to do before my beta gets home.”

Peter chuckled. “Oh yes ... mated now, aren't we? It's fitting that you had to find another little cock-slut to take you in ... did Jackson tell you about us? How he _begged_ for it? He was so much louder than you, but of course he's a natural-born werewolf – he could heal quickly. You were so delicate ... forcing me to delay my pleasure while you recovered ... quite the tease.”

Peter was moving forward as he talked. Stiles did not move. Peter sniffed lightly. “But you've joined the pack in blood now ... you'd heal so fast while I filled you up. And ... oh Stiles ... is that a pup? What a sweet addition to my family that would be ...”

Stiles surged forward into Peter's face with a snarl. His eyes shifted to their wolf aspect and his fangs dropped. Omegas were naturally weaker and submissive but when in defense of mate or pup they could be savage. Peter regarded the enraged omega with amusement but Stiles could scent a faint uneasiness. A low rumbling growl sounded behind the older werewolf. Scott. Regardless of Peter's rank in the pack, Scott could not sit and watch him corner Stiles. He approached carefully, keeping Peter upwind of him. He heard Peter's declaration about the pup, saw Stiles' impressive display of aggression and decided he needed to make his presence known before there was blood.

“McCall. How loyal of you,” Peter turned to regard the young beta. “Always watching out for poor, little Stiles.”

“I'm not the one you have to worry about,” Scott said with a fang-filled grin.

Peter snorted. “Threats? From _you?_ Your family is hardly in a position for you to be so reckless.”

“You know what?” Stiles snapped. “I'm so tired of you using pack to do whatever you fucking please. Don't you have anything original in that slime-coated brain of yours?”

Peter rounded on Stiles and had the omega pinned against the door jamb in a blink. Scott had barely taken a step when a dark shape went by him. Jackson grabbed Peter's jacket and pulled him away from Stiles and tossed him toward his car. Peter rolled to his feet and shifted at the same time. Jackson put himself between Stiles and Peter. The roar he released filled the late afternoon air – it was the sound of a wolf protecting den and mate.

Peter returned the roar and advanced toward Jackson. He paused when Scott and Stiles flanked the young werewolf. Stiles was burning with a fury he'd never experienced before ... the thought of Peter laying even one hand on his mate was angering enough but the pup he'd only just realized grew within him? Any threat from Peter and nothing would stop him from tearing the beta's throat out with his teeth.

The tableau went on for a few minutes before they became aware of another scent. Alpha. Jackson shifted back, glancing at Stiles and Scott to do the same. As they did, Talia came forward, her face a neutral mask but her scent was angry. She looked at Peter.

“What are you _doing_ , Peter?”

“Dealing with a problem that should have been managed long ago, alpha,” Peter replied calmly.

“And what problem would that be?”

“I had a mistaken dalliance with a young man and now he is using it to hurt and blackmail me,” Peter said with just a hint of distress in his voice.

“ _What_?!?” Stiles yelped. He bit his lip when Jackson growled.

“Who and blackmailed how?” Talia asked with narrowed eyes.

Other wolves had seen their alpha headed at a run and were now standing behind her at the ready. Derek was among them but he stayed back ... Stiles was no longer his to protect. Peter was talking but his words weren't making any sense to Derek.

“Scent the omega, sister. He is with pup ... and I suspect the pup is mine,” Peter claimed.

Jackson's head snapped around to Stiles, eyes wide. Stiles was shaking with anger and then he saw the sudden uncertainty in Jackson's gaze. After everything, Jackson didn't trust him ... why had he ever believed things could change?

With a pained look, Stiles backed away from his mate and jerked away from Scott's restraining hand. Jackson swallowed hard realizing what he'd done.

“Stiles, wait --”

Stiles shook his head. Peter. It always came back to Peter. The beta had ruined everything. He _always_ ruined everything. Stiles struggled to breathe. He'd lost Derek. He was losing Jackson. Everyone in the pack was going to know what he'd done ... what he'd allowed to happen. Stiles could hear voices ... familiar ... his dad, Jackson, Scott ... he couldn't understand what they were saying over the hissing in his ears. Colors seemed to gray out. Stiles knew then that he would never be free of Peter ... he would never be allowed to have a family or mate or pack ... he was nothing more than a wet hole to fuck and that was all he was worth. With a broken cry, Stiles was shifting and running. He raced away blindly, not caring where he was going ... he only wanted to get away from the accusing and disappointed stares.

Stiles ran headlong into a broad, black-furred body – Derek. Stiles fought, growling and snapping at the beta. Derek was faster and he had a hold of Stiles' scruff before the young werewolf could break away. He whimpered helplessly in Derek's grip. When he finally went limp, Derek shifted back and pulled Stiles against him.

“Stiles ... Stiles ... don't run ... you don't have to run ... not again ...” Derek begged softly.

Stiles shifted back and looked at Derek. His amber eyes were full to the brim with pain and Derek's heart broke for the omega. What had happened to make him so ready to run from the one thing every werewolf needed? Pack was everything. Pack was where you ran _to_ , not _from_. Derek nuzzled Stiles' temple and nudged his head gently until he turned. Jackson stood miserably nearby, tears welling in his eyes.

“I'm sorry, Stiles ... please ... I'm so sorry,” Jackson pleaded.

“... _not his ... not his not not not not not ..._ ” Stiles sobbed.

Derek released Stiles into Jackson's sudden and tight embrace. Jackson held Stiles to his chest and pressed soft kisses against his hair.

“I believe you ... please, little omega ... I believe you ...” Jackson murmured.

Stiles shook against his mate. Jackson looked up to see Derek watching with a pained expression. Looking over Derek's shoulder, he growled softly. Derek turned to see Peter approaching with Talia and the others. He stood, putting himself between Peter and the two mates.

“Don't get in the middle of this, Derek,” Peter advised. “You've already been deceived by the omega once.”

Talia stepped forward. “Derek? What do you know of all this?”

Derek glanced back at Jackson. The beta was ready to kill to protect Stiles. Derek looked back to his mother and alpha.

“I don't know all the details but I trust Stiles. If he says the pup isn't Peter's, then it isn't,” Derek said, his gaze settling coldly on his uncle.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Please, nephew ... still thinking with our anatomy, are we? He isn't worth your trust.”

Derek's lip curled into a snarl. “He's worth _everything_ ... I just didn't realize that when I should have,” Derek turned to his mother. “Alpha, please ... hear them out.”

Talia looked at her son. Derek had been devastated to learn that Jackson and Stiles were mates. Now the omega was apparently carrying _someone's_ pup. She didn't know why Stiles had run when it had been obvious to her that he loved Derek. She looked over at Jackson. Stiles had stilled and was leaning heavily against his mate. He kept his eyes downcast.

“Very well ... we'll return to the main house. My office ... Jackson, Stiles, Peter, Derek and Scott,” Talia ordered. “The rest go home. We'll have a full pack meeting once we've worked this out.”

  
“Alpha,” came a deep voice. “I'd like to attend as well.”

Derek turned to see Stiles' father standing nearby. His expression was one of deep concern for his son. Derek supposed the events of the past year would have been distressing enough without watching his son run for a second time.

“Of course,” Talia said. “Derek, with me.”

* * *

Jackson helped Stiles stand up and steadied the omega when they began walking toward the main house. Stiles realized his father was beside him and he balked, trying to pull away. “No ... no you can't go ... you'll find out ... you'll _hate_ me ...”

Jackson held onto his mate firmly as John took hold of his son's shoulders.

“Stiles! Stiles ... there is nothing ... _nothing_ ... that could make me hate you,” John said earnestly.

Stiles shook his head. “You will ... you'll hate me ...”

Jackson looked at his mate sadly. He kissed the side of Stiles' head softly. “He's your father, little omega, how could he ever hate you? How could _anyone_ hate you?”

Stiles looked up at Jackson, amber eyes studying turquoise. “It _is_ hard to resist all this.”

Scott snorted and even Stiles' father rolled his eyes. Jackson pressed his nose to Stiles' neck and inhaled deeply. Drifting just beneath Stiles' natural scent was something else ... faint and barely there but unmistakable.He moaned.

“Stiles ... you smell so good ... Stiles ... I love you ... I love that you're carrying my pup ...” Jackson whispered.

Stiles shivered. He blinked back tears at the realization that maybe ... just maybe ... Peter wouldn't ruin this.

* * *

Talia looked at the individuals seated around the library. Stiles was sitting close to Jackson who had his arm around the omega. Scott was on the other side of Stiles. Stiles' father was sitting in a chair to one side. Derek was sitting in a chair near her own and Peter was sitting next to the fireplace. Talia sighed. She looked at her brother.

“Peter? Why do you think the pup Stiles carries is yours?”

“Because we've had a sexual relationship since the boy was sixteen,” Peter said with a blush.

“Try since I was _ten_ you sick bastard!” Stiles exclaimed. "And it _wasn't_ consensual!"

Derek's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward. “ _What_ did you say?”

Jackson pressed Stiles back with a frown. He looked directly at Talia. “Stiles isn't lying. I was nine when he started with me.”

Peter sighed. “I told you ... the lies have never stopped.” Peter looked sadly over at Stiles. “I shouldn't have given in ... but he was persistent.”

Jackson growled softly. Peter looked pityingly at the young man. “Jackson ... I gave into his blackmail and took over his riding lessons ... helped him with various other ... advancements.”

“You son of a bitch ...” Jackson snarled.

Talia cleared her throat and the young beta settled back.

“What do you say, Stiles? Jackson?”

Stiles colored and looked down. Jackson tilted his chin up. Derek felt his chest tighten at the gesture. He had a very bad feeling about what Stiles was about to say. Stiles looked over at Jackson who nodded gently. He inhaled deeply.

“After the funeral for my mom ... I was – I just wanted to get out of there. I couldn't stand it,” Stiles said. He looked at his father sadly. “I'm sorry, dad ... I know you needed me ... I just couldn't ... I couldn't look at that hole in the ground anymore.”

John blinked rapidly. “Stiles ... I'm sorry I wasn't there for _you_.”

“Wait,” Derek said. “I remember that day ... you ran off, Stiles.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah ... went to where I hid when me an' Scott played hide and seek.”

“And I went and stayed with him until he was calm enough to go home,” Peter said smoothly. “He was very distraught ... understandably.”

Stiles was shaking. Hearing Peter talk about it like he'd been making it up all these years made him furious. He looked at Talia.

“Alpha, I know he's your brother ... he's your second ... I can't risk my dad ...”

“Stiles, don't -- !” John said.

Talia held up her hand. “Stiles, I would never cast out your father on unsupported accusations. Is that ... is that why you ran?”

Stiles ducked his head. “The first time he said he would tear my dad's throat out if I said anything ... if I let anyone know or see the bruises. The blood.”

Talia paled. “What do you accuse my brother of?”

“He ... the first time he just made me suck him off ... he didn't start fucking me until the fourth time,” Stiles said softly, tears running down his face. “When you announced ... when Derek said he wanted me ... he actually wanted _me_ ...” Stiles looked up at Derek. “I couldn't do that to him. He – he's going to be your – he'll be the next alpha. He needs a mate without ... a mate that's pure.”

Stiles sagged back against Jackson. The beta pressed against Stiles hair and nuzzled him gently. He looked over at Scott. The young were looked uncomfortable but then he cleared his throat.

“I know Peter started with Stiles back ... that far back, alpha. He came over the second time it happened ... his dad was home so he wanted to use my shower to clean up.” Scott looked miserably at John. “I'm sorry, sir. I should have ... I should have told.”

“Damn right, you should have!” John barked.

“Dad! Dad ... don't be mad at Scott ... he was scared for his mom. Peter could have ... he could have had her cast out too. We were kids, dad ... we didn't know.” Stiles pleaded.

“Stiles ... oh god ... all this time?” John moaned.

Derek had a stricken expression on his face. He looked at Scott. “You _knew_ why he ran? You knew and you let me ... oh god ... you let me collar him?”

Stiles growled. “You get mad at me, Derek ... leave him out of it ... what was he supposed to do? Challenge the next pack alpha? _You_ decided to put that fucking collar on me all by yourself!”

“Enough!” Talia snapped.

Peter had remained quiet during the accusations. Derek was staring at him. This man ... the man who had _suggested_ that he use the collar to teach Stiles a lesson ... this man had _hurt_ Stiles ... had _hurt_ Jackson ... and he'd listened to his advice and driven a wedge between himself and Stiles that would never be removed.

“Derek, calm yourself,” Talia said softly. She could scent her son's growing anger. She looked sympathetically at Stiles. “I can't just take your word against that of Peter. If you had a scar ... anything to identify Peter as your attacker.”

The blood ran out of Stiles' face and he gaped at Peter. “You ... you bastard ... you knew ... that's why you ... that's why you did it again ... when Jackson gave me the Bite ... it all healed. All the scars ... they're all gone.”

“I still have mine, though,” came a soft voice from the doorway.

Talia looked up with a frown. “And you are?”

“My name is Isaac Lahey.” The boy said, entering the library.  It was taking a chance to burst in on the alpha in a meeting but the look on the young man's face was determined.  "I heard you were meeting to discuss Peter Hale.  I thought you should hear everything."  

Stiles vaguely recognized Isaac as one of the pack humans. They were a few years apart so they didn't interact often.  Stiles wanted to hug him.

Peter growled making Issac flinch. Talia's warning growl made Peter withdraw. He looked at the alpha. "You can't listen to these ... _children_!"

“Derek,” Talia ordered, ignoring Peter. “Bring Isaac here ...”

Before Derek could stand, Peter leapt toward Isaac. Jackson was in between the human and Peter in an instant, pulling Isaac to the side.  Talia's roar did not stop Peter's attack.  Instead, he continued running, slamming past Isaac who gave a sharp cry. Derek would have gone after him but Talia held him back.

“No, Derek!  Peter is mine to deal with,” Talia said. “See to the human.”

Jackson was already trying to take some of the pain of from Isaac's wounds.  The young man was lucky that Peter hadn't been able to get a full strike otherwise he would have been looking at his own entrails.  Stiles was somewhat in shock ... Jackson moved back to his side while Derek took over taking care of Isaac.  Part of him wanted to believe it was over ... after evrything ... it might actually be over.


	8. Manipulated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the thought-provoking comments on this story. You've all been great.

Jackson was flying. There really was no other word for it as he moved in the hot, slick body of his mate, chasing his release with his usual single-mindedness. No other lover ever made him feel this way ... with Stiles he could let go, be maybe a little less than perfect and the amber eyes he adored would only look at him with love. The thought drove Jackson to thrust a little harder. Stiles moaned beneath him and his legs tightened around Jackson's waist, pulling him in as far as he could. Leaning down, Jackson found Stiles' mouth and attacked it. He shifted his angle a bit and smiled against his mate's lips when Stiles released a gasp that faded into a deeper moan. Bulls-eye.

Jackson abandoned his own quest and focused on bringing Stiles off ... again. He felt the omega writhing under him as he released what Jackson was doing. Eyes wide, Stiles shook his head only to arch his back as Jackson found the spot that made him whine. And he did whine ... a desperate sound brought on by Jackson's relentless attention. It was almost too much ... Jackson had managed to make him come twice already.

“...don't know ....if I can ...” Stiles gasped.

Jackson smiled knowingly. “Oh you can, little omega ... I can feel you getting close. All those shivers when I do _this_?” Jackson moved his hips and enjoyed the whimper he heard. “I've got you ... let go ... let me hear you, Stiles ... come for me.”

Stiles' body obeyed instantly. His back bowed beneath Jackson as his hands clawed helplessly at the broad back. And he wailed ... he released a long cry as he fell into oblivion. 

Jackson was caught off guard by the sight of his omega's completely debauched expression and the muscles that suddenly tightened around him like a hot glove. He sounded almost surprised as he gasped _“Stiles!”_ and came.

Drifting down, Stiles realized that Jackson was shaking through his own climax and he moved slightly to milk his beta through the aftershocks. When Jackson finally collapsed on him, Stiles was so relaxed and content he didn't care. He stroked his fingers gently up and down Jackson's spine and pressed kisses to the sweat-damp hair. He sighed happily.

“You'll be the death of me yet, little omega,” Jackson murmured.

“Says the guy who just made me come three freaking times,” Stiles countered. “You know, my heart could have given out.”

They both snickered at that thought – as werewolves it would take a great deal more than energetic sex to stop a heart. Jackson kissed the mating mark on Stiles' chest and eased off him, pulling his mate into the crook of his body. Stiles made a small sound of protest.

“Dude ... I need a shower in the worst way,” he complained.

“I could always lick you clean,” Jackson offered.

“As enjoyable as that would be, it would only result in me getting slimed up ... again,” Stiles teased.

“Probably,” Jackson concurred. “But if we take a shower, I guarantee you'll get 'slimed up' again.”

“Least I'll be in the shower already,” Stiles replied before scooting out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

Jackson watched the retreating backside for a moment. Then he growled and followed ... challenges from his omega couldn't be ignored. He had a reputation, after all.

* * *

Stiles watched Jackson as his mate dressed. He wanted to relax and accept the way things had gone. He couldn't. His mind wouldn't let him. As a werewolf, he no longer required medication to manage his mental states but that didn't mean his brain stopped moving. It kept replaying the events of the previous day. Over and over.

“Stiles, you're thinking so loud it's a wonder half of Beacon Hills isn't calling to complain,” Jackson grumbled. “Talk to me, little omega.”

Stiles shook his head. “Nothing.”

Jackson walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his mate. “Stiles, please.”

“Dude, why me ... all the omegas in the world and you picked me?”

Jackson was quiet for a moment which made Stiles nervous. He pulled back in Jackson's arms, surprised to smell worry ... and fear ... on Jackson.

“Jackson? What --- ?”

“Derek knows now, little omega. He knows what Peter did ... he knows and he still wants you more than anything,” Jackson said flatly.

“Yeah, so?”

“Don't be dense, Stiles ... do you ---”

Stiles growled. “Don't even finish that question,” Stiles took Jackson's hand and pressed it against the place on his torso that would be home to the growing life inside him. “Right there is your answer. I'm not going anywhere and neither is this pup. I'll take any test you want but you gotta know this kid is yours, Jackson.”

The kiss Jackson gave Stiles was slow and sweet. Their tongues tangled and teased. The familiar curl of arousal started to grow in Stiles and he felt a strong pull to submit. 

“Keep it up and we're gonna need another shower,” Stiles murmured against Jackson's mouth.

Jackson chuckled. He pressed their foreheads together and looked down between them. “I can't wait till you start showing.” He slid down into a crouch. Pushing up Stiles' shirt, he brushed his lips across his mate's abdomen.

“Dude ... gonna be a while,” Stiles said, brushing his fingers through his mate's hair.

“Don't care,” Jackson murmured against the omega's skin. “I'll kiss you here every day until it's born. And every time you're pregnant after that ...”

“Wait a sec ... _every_ time? How many pups you planning on?” Stiles asked.

“As many as you can carry, Stiles,” Jackson said, pressing another kiss to the hot abdomen. “Do you even _know_ what you do to me, little omega?”

Stiles shook his head silently. Jackson met his mate's eyes and his own flashed dark gold. Stiles moaned and felt his body respond to Jackson's sudden shifting. He couldn't have stopped the beta if he'd wanted to ... and Stiles most definitely did not want to stop. They ended up taking another shower.

* * *

Derek moved in a near-stupor as the day of his mating ceremony dawned. The house was abuzz with carefully controlled chaos. He was hiding in his office until he needed to change for the party. Tonight he would declare his fidelity to Kate and he would be mated. It was as far from what he'd envisioned as anything could be. Kate, while beautiful and intriguing, was not Stiles. She would never _be_ Stiles. 

Stiles had chosen to remain with Jackson. Loyalty was one of the attributes Derek loved about Stiles but even now, all these weeks later, it hurt. Staring out the window, he watched Stiles walking with Jackson toward the front door. He was meeting with Jackson over some last minute changes Kate wanted to make on the house. His house. The house he always thought he'd be sharing with Stiles. If he hadn't been such a moron, he would be. Derek swallowed down the agonizing guilt that plagued him a lot these days. He was going to be the next pack alpha, he couldn't afford to show his pain. Steeling himself, Derek finished off the drink on his desk and sat down. He'd taken to drinking to take the edge off when the pain in his heart became too much to bear. The wolfsbane infused liquor helped only a little but for this meeting Derek felt like he needed all the help he could get. The door opened and he directed a faint smile at Jackson.

Stiles waited outside Derek's office while the two betas talked. He didn't want to actively ignore Derek but he didn't feel up to confrontation even now, weeks after the 'incident'. Peter hadn't been seen or scented since he'd disappeared. It was troubling, but no one in the pack would hesitate to sound the alarm if the beta returned. Stiles felt better for that and rubbed his hand over the small bump where his pup slept. He would be as happy as he could be for Derek tonight at the mating ceremony. 

He winced at the display going up all over the main house. Kate was definitely one for the ostentatious. His own mating to Jackson had been _very_ low-key and he found he didn't mind. He looked down at the dark titanium band on his left hand. Jackson wore a matching one and every time Stiles saw it, he felt content in his choices. Even if that hadn't, the pup would have ... Stiles was happy. It was an unusual emotion but he figured he could learn to deal.

Stiles looked at a giant spray of flowers going by, carried by one of the six- _thousand_ florists he thought Kate had employed for this event. Gardenias. The scent of which Derek loathed because he was allergic to them. Stiles shook his head and sighed. He might not be mating Derek, but he still wanted to be his friend. Maybe he should move the displays back from the dais so they'd be less likely to trigger Derek's allergy. 

The click of heels pulled Stiles out of his musings. He found himself looking into the face of Derek's human mate, Kate Chausser. He stood and smiled politely. She returned the smile coolly.

“Stiles, right? You were the omega that was supposed to mate Derek?” Kate asked bluntly, hand out.

Stiles kept his smile frozen on his face as he returned the shake.. “Yep, that's me. Congratulations on tonight. House looks ... festive.”

“Yes ... it will be quite the event. A gathering of all the pack ... old and young. Talia assures me this hasn't been seen for years,” Kate said softly.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, it's been a while according to my dad too.” 

Kate looked past him at the door to Derek's office. “Is your significant other all curled up with Derek?”

Stiles couldn't help but bristle at the insinuation. “My _mate_ is meeting with Derek over plan changes to your house, yes.”

Kate grinned back at Stiles. “Oh that's right ... werewolves call them 'mates'. I always forget.”

_Forget?_ Stiles thought to himself. _How the hell do you marry into one of the most prestigious packs in the country and 'forget' that they don't use human terms to describe relationships?_

Kate carried on as if oblivious to her faux pas. She showed Stiles a catalog that she'd marked with flags of various colors. 

“I'm picking out the artwork. If I left it to Derek, we'd be staring at grass and flowers everywhere,” Kate sighed.

Stiles gave a weak smile. He knew every piece of art that Derek had chosen for _this_ house. He tended toward landscape pieces depicting broad open skies over wide plains or towering rock formations with forests and lakes tucked between. Obviously he was going to have to get used to Kate's different tastes. Stiles took the catalog and flipped through the pages she'd marked. A disturbing theme began to appear. Wolf and fox hunts with images of dogs bringing down prey seemed to dominate her likes ... the bloodier images were circled so Stiles could only assume those were her 'must-haves'. He looked up at her, pale.

“Um ... lots of ... hunts,” Stiles said lamely.

Kate took the catalog and nodded as she thumbed through the images. “Yes ... I've always liked the image of the hunter and prey. The final cornering and dispatch ... the look of the hunter triumphant.”

Stiles swallowed hard. “And Derek doesn't mind?”

“Oh, sweetie,” Kate purred. “Derek does whatever I want if you hadn't noticed. Too bad you didn't stick around to find out how malleable he could be ... I really doubt he'd have minded that you let ol' Peter fuck you.”

Stiles blanched and took a step back from Kate. “I didn't _let_ Peter do anything ...” Stiles whispered. “He took --”

“Oh, it's ok, darling,” Kate said sweetly. “I know you have to keep up the pretense for your new ... mate. Does he know that pup is Peter's?”

Stiles couldn't help it ... he let his scent scream distress as he stumbled back away from Kate. Her words made him want to curl into a tiny ball in the corner and hide from the world. Kate took a few steps back and schooled her expression into one of concern just as the door to the office swung open and Jackson came out, eyes wide. He zeroed in on Stiles who was pressed against the wall, shaking.

“What the – Stiles?”

Jackson went to his mate and was surprised when Stiles crashed into him, hugging him tightly. He frowned as he heard a soft murmuring. “...not his...not his...not his...” He looked up at Kate, eyes flashing.

Derek moved to his fiancee and put a protective arm around her. She was stammering, eyes shining with tears. “I was showing him the paintings I'd chosen ... he started saying he should have been your mate, that I wasn't good enough and I didn't even know what sort of art you liked ... I lost my temper ... mentioned the baby might be Peter's ... I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me.”

Jackson swallowed the growl that threatened. He looked at Derek. “I'll be back to collect the plans. I need to take care of my mate.”

Derek nodded mutely as Jackson led Stiles out of the house. The offices were specially soundproofed against werewolf hearing for meetings so neither of them had heard the conversation. It was only when Stiles' distress scent caught their attention that they were moving. He looked down at his mate-to-be. Again, Derek was beginning to feel that he needed to call the whole thing off. It had been a mistake. A huge mistake.

At least that was his initial intent. Kate managed to distract him as she normally did by shoving him back into the office and driving him insane with her scent, which wasn't like any human female he'd ever met and seemed to flare only when she was aroused. Dazed, he took a deep inhale of her and forgot his concerns. Jackson would take care of Stiles ... he would check on the omega. Later.

* * *

“Stiles ... Stiles, it's me, you're safe. Please little omega, you're safe,” Jackson purred against Stiles' ear. 

Whatever the bitch had done to Stiles, the omega was thoroughly rattled. He sniffed gently against his mate's neck and pulled back as something unusual hit him. Tracking the smell, he found the strongest concentration on Stiles left hand. He lifted Stiles' hand and inhaled. Almost immediately, he felt a tightening in his gut ... a fear he hadn't felt in _years_. Not since Peter first cornered him in the stables. He swallowed, shaking. He grabbed Stiles' wrist and dragged his omega into the bathroom. Pumping out a palmful of soap, Jackson ran the water hot and lathered his mate's hand completely, rinsed and did it again. Stiles whimpered and tried to pull away but the struggles faded after the fourth time Jackson washed his hand. Jackson turned off the water and released Stiles' arm.

“Jackson?”

Blue-green eyes focused on him. “I don't know what game that bitch is playing but she dosed you with something. Something that made you afraid ... enhanced your fear until it overwhelmed you.”

Stiles' eyes narrowed. “Derek's letting her do things that he would _never_ agree to normally ... what if she's doing something to him too?”

“We have to let him know,” Jackson agreed.

“Oh, I don't think you'll be going anywhere tonight,” A silky voice said from the doorway of the bathroom. 

Stiles and Jackson turned to see Peter Hale standing there. He grinned and there was nothing sane about the expression. 

“Pity ... you two were the best fucks I ever had,” he said and opened his hand.

Stiles saw something glint in the light before it struck the tile floor and exploded into flame, trapping them in the small room.


	9. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story will go where the story will go -- fair warning. Bear in mind that when I started this fic, Sterek was the endgame and has always been there ... somewhere. That being said ... I think I broke my own heart!

Stiles stumbled back from the sudden gout of flame. He could see Peter's mad gaze watching them from the other side before he disappeared. Then he couldn't breathe . . .

“Wolfsbane!” Stiles barked and coughed violently.

With the smoke, Jackson couldn't get close to the flames to do anything.  He looked around desperately then his eyes were drawn upwards.  The skylight -- it was their only hope.  As he turned to push Stiles toward it, glass rained down on them.  They both saw Scott hanging over the edge of the skylight.

“Come on!”

Jackson hefted Stiles as the omega leapt upwards.  Scott's hands clasped his friend's wrists and he hauled Stiles onto the roof.  Stiles gestured wildly back toward the opening while struggling to draw breath.

“Ja-Jack--” the omega broke off into another coughing fit.

Jackson could barely stand with the growing toxic cloud filling the bathroom. His vision blurred into double visions of the skylight.  He made a desperate jump toward one of the openings and felt a wave of relief when Scott pulled him to safety. Jackson vaguely realized that his entire house was on fire before Scott was practically pushing them off the roof.

“Sti-Stiles!” Jackson called.

His mate waved from retching near a tree. Stiles mentally prayed the wolfsbane he'd inhaled hadn't harmed the pup. His eyes were flashing hot amber when he looked up at Scott and Jackson.

“I'm ... gonna ... tear his fucking _lungs_ out!” Stiles snarled.

“You'll have to wait on that,” Came a soft feminine voice.

Stiles jerked around, hand falling to his stomach. Behind him stood the Hunter he'd encountered in the city. Long, dark hair pulled back into a tight queue, she wore black leathers and a bow and quiver situated across her back. She held a long, dangerous looking blade in her hand.

“You .  . .”

“Hello, omega,” Allison said. “I wish we had more time for reunions but we've got to get to the main house. Kate Chasseur? Her real name is Kate Argent. She's my au]nt.”

* * *

Derek found it hard to focus his thoughts for some reason. He blamed it on his mating night jitters. Relatives from around the country were at the house to celebrate his union with Kate. Derek sighed. He still wished it could have been Stiles. As he walked from his rooms toward the staircase, Derek heard a faint crackling noise before white-hot agony shot through his body. He crumpled to the floor, muscles spasming. Soft laughter drifted into his awareness.

“Oh baby ... did that sting a little?” Kate said with a smug grin on her face.

Derek stared at her in disbelief as she stood over him with a long, wicked-looking baton that sparked with blue-white energy. She knelt beside him and pressed the tip into his rib cage.

“900,000 volts, sweetheart. Not even the biggest, baddest werewolf can stand up to that ... and you ain't the biggest or the baddest. Just the dumbest.”

Derek looked at her through slitted eyes that watered with the pain. “Y-you ... wh-why?”

“Why?” Kate repeated as though she'd never heard such a ridiculous question. “Sweetie ... you really should have kept that sweet little omega around ... bet he knows Chasseur is French for 'hunter'.”

Kate pressed the rod against his side and left it there until Derek finally couldn't take any more. As darkness overwhelmed him, he caught the unmistakeable scent of wood burning and Derek knew that he had brought destruction into the very heart of his pack

* * *

Stiles gasped in shock at the sight that greeted him as they drew within sight of the main house. It was engulfed in flames. He could see other members of the pack trying desperately to get close enough to reach those trapped inside but, as with Jackson's house, the smoke being released was heavy with the scent of wolfsbane. The werewolves could hold their breath longer than humans, but the smoke affected sight as well. The pack humans who were unaffected were fighting to get into the house but the chains locking the doors were designed to keep werewolves in place. Mere humans could hardly pull against them. It was a perfect, deadly trap for werewolves and, unfortunately, the humans trapped with them.

Stiles heard the screams and knew he had to do _something_. Jackson grabbed him as he started toward the inferno.

“Stiles, no! You can't ... the pup ...” Jackson protested.

“I can't just let them die!” Stiles yelled.

Jackson turned when he heard a loud honking. Stiles and he stared as Allison aimed her vehicle – a large SUV – at the front door. People scattered as Allison slammed into the front door, snapping chains and breaking the doorframe. She backed up, doing God knew what damage beneath her car, but ripping the hole even wider. Pack humans and several werewolves raced into the inferno. Before he could say anything, Stiles was pulled into a deep kiss. Jackson looked at his omega.

“Keep the pup safe, little omega. I'll be right back,” Jackson said quietly. “I love you.”

* * *

Derek pulled himself painfully across the floor as the fire sped through the house. He could hear screams and gunfire. There was a thick, cloying smoke filling the air – it hurt to breathe and he could barely open his eyes. The cracking and rumble of collapsing timber filled his hearing. Derek wanted to just lay still and let the darkness take him again. The quiet, pain-free darkness. Derek exhaled and started to relax when he heard something that sounded like his name.

“…erek!”

Lifting his head felt like the hardest thing he’d ever done in his entire life. Hands were dragging him upright. Derek tried to stand but he couldn’t make his legs work any longer. He coughed as the smoke closed in on his chest.

“You better not die on me, Hale … Stiles will kill me,” Jackson’s voice drifted into his consciousness.

“S-stiles -- ? No-not here!”

Jackson coughed loudly and shook his head as they stumbled toward the stairs. “He’s fine … damn, gotta get out of –“

The stairs collapsed beneath them, sending both werewolves into the darkness below. Derek felt himself land on something soft and heard a grunt before he passed out again. He felt a sense of relief that Stiles was safe and wished he’d had a chance to see the pup.

* * *

Stiles watched miserably as pack humans and werewolves stumbled out of the house with firefighters. Covered in soot, it was hard to tell one face from another and the wolfsbane-laced smoke masked scents so Stiles couldn’t find Jackson. Suddenly, he spotted Allison staggering out supporting Jackson – Stiles could just make out his shirt. Scott was dragging Derek with him. Stiles ran toward them, making a straight line to Jackson. Derek looked up, eyes red and running. His shoulders slumped when he saw the omega’s attention was completely on Jackson. He sighed. It didn’t matter. Stiles was safe. The pup was safe. He had other matters to deal with … like finding out how many had been hurt – or lost.

Stiles wrapped himself around Jackson and sneezed viciously immediately. Allison pulled him back, ignoring the snarl from Stiles. Jackson waved him down.

“E-eas-easy little om-omega … pup …” Jackson stammered.

Stiles growled. “Fine. Where are those damn paramedics?”

Stiles turned to find one of the scattered ambulances. He heard a soft sound followed by an abrupt exhale. Then he was being shoved to the ground with Allison over him. He heard more of the strange 'thwup' sound and cries of pain followed by the sound of bodies falling to the ground.

Derek had been pushed down by Scott when the shooting started. He heard others being hit and Derek looked up in time to see Allison shove Stiles down before coming up with her crossbow. Members of the pack surrounded Derek. He had a moment of pride as he watched other pack members shift and shield the humans – pack and otherwise. A tortured howl rent the air as a very badly burned Peter Hale staggered out of the burned-out husk of the house. He shifted his scorched frame and raced across the property, heading straight for the shooter.

Derek watched in horror as several shots struck home before Peter launched himself at what Derek realized was his fiancee, Kate. Their bloody collision was a scene Derek would not soon forget. Nor was the sound of another agonized wail cutting through the smoke. Scott and Derek both turned to see Stiles cradling Jackson against him. The omega's voice seemed to go on and on calling to the sky in anguish. Derek threw his head back and howled – his song was for all those lost but if it was mostly for the man he loved ... perhaps no one knew.


	10. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who read, kudoed, and commented -- hugs galore! You just don't know how much it means to me to get that sort of feedback when I've gone off-trail from my OTP. I'm humbled that you care about this AU world as much as I do. You're all magnificent ... hope you like the ending.

Derek stood on what remained of the main house porch and stared at the black, smoking ground that had been his home.  Scott stood beside him and Derek could smell unshed tears.  It was a scent that seemed to be everywhere in Beacon Hills even now, weeks after the attack.  Humans and werewolves alike had buried their dead but the impact of the Hunter’s led by Kate Chasseur would be felt for generations. 

The Hale pack had been decimated.  Some who hadn’t been taken in the fire had been killed by Kate and her snipers when they emerged.  Derek wondered if he was ever going to be able to get the vision of bodies lying scattered across the ground out of his head.  He wondered if he was ever going to be able to sleep again without hearing the accusatory voices of the dead.

Sensing Derek’s thoughts, Scott put a hand on the new alpha’s shoulder.  “Derek, you couldn’t have known … _none_ of us knew or even realized.”

“I failed my pack in so many ways, Scott … failed the people I care about most in this world,” Derek sighed.  He looked over at Scott.  “How’s Allison?”

“The Hunters wanted a vendetta but her father denied it … he said Kate acted outside their Code.  She killed innocents … not werewolves who were endangering humans” Scott said softly.  He decided to breach the topic no one was mentioning. “Derek … the pack wants to know about Peter.”

Derek’s shoulders slumped.  “I know.  I just ... how did things get to this, Scott?”

Scott remained silent.  Peter Hale, in addition to his abuse of younger pack members, had allied with Kate in an effort to seize the alpha position.  The plan had been that Kate and her Hunters would kill Talia and other key members of the Hale line to clear a path for him.  He would then step into the power void left behind.  Unfortunately, Kate had been just a little bit more conniving than even Peter.  She’d betrayed him by trapping him in the house with the others.  Watching his family – his pack – die so horribly had broken the werewolf completely.  He’d been mad to begin with but now he was completely insane.  If Kate hadn’t shot him so many times before he’d reached her, no one would have been able to stop Peter afterward.  He was a mad, blood-drunk wolf that would kill anything that got close enough.  Kate’s wolfsbane bullets had weakened him enough that the pack could bring him down.  That they hadn’t moved quickly enough to stop Peter from tearing Kate and a few other Hunters into unrecognizable lumps of meat … well, it had been a very confusing day and no one could be certain what happened.

Peter was now restrained in a nearby medical facility that catered to werewolves.  He was scarred from head to toe from the fire but he would eventually heal.  Peter’s mind, however, was gone.  For his part in the massacre, the pack wanted Peter dead.  And they wanted it to occur very slowly and painfully.  As the new alpha, Derek had to decide Peter’s fate.  He was still dealing with the fact that the pack still trusted him enough to be alpha.

“I’ll decide today, Scott,” Derek assured the beta.  He swallowed and asked about the other that was always in his thoughts.  “How … how is he?”

Scott didn’t look at Derek.  “His dad says he still sleeps a lot.  Deaton’s worried that he’s not eating enough – it’s not healthy for him or the pup.”

Derek nodded.  “Do you think – do you think he’d want to see me?”

“I don’t know if he’ll _want_ to, Derek, but you’re his alpha.  The pack is shattered … we all need each other right now,” Scott advised.

Derek looked at Scott, impressed.  “Mom was right … you will be a good alpha.  Better than me.”

“Nah … just good in my own way,” Scott deflected.  “But right now _this_ is my pack … and I want to help pull it back together.”

* * *

Derek knocked with great apprehension.  When John Stilinski answered the door, the two men stared at one another.  Derek spoke hurriedly.

“I’m not here other than as pack alpha … I’m visiting everyone.  Everyone that’s left,” Derek thought Stiles’ father should have been an alpha … the man was terrifying and he hadn’t even said anything yet.

“Just starting with my son?”

Before Derek could say anything else, a tired voice said, “Dad, it’s ok.  Let him in … he’s telling the truth.”

John stepped back but restrained Derek briefly before he could walk to the stairs.  “Hurt him again and I will not care if you are my alpha, understood?”

Derek’s eyes shimmered red for a moment but then he calmed and nodded.  John released his arm and Derek went up to Stiles’ old room.  Just as he raised his hand, Stiles opened the door.  Derek had to bite back his initial outburst.

Stiles smelled as if he hadn’t bathed in days.  His hair was tousled beyond its usual unkempt state.  His skin was paler than normal and his eyes were dull amber.  He wore only his sleep pants and a tshirt and the bed was a wreck.  Essentially, Stiles was the walking epitome of a grieving mate.

Whatever Derek had planned to say, whatever comfort he could have given, he abandoned.  Instead, Derek grabbed Stiles and enveloped him in a hug.  He winced as his arms closed around a painfully thin frame.  Stiles pushed back hard but he was too weak to dislodge himself from the alpha’s embrace.  He settled for slamming his fists into Derek’s back while fresh sobs tore themselves from his throat.

“ _It’s all your fault!  I hate you!  I hate you!  I hate you!”_

Derek said nothing.  He simply held onto the young man.  Eventually, Stiles tired as his anger ran its course and he was left holding a whimpering, crying omega.  Derek gently lifted Stiles up and carried him to the bathroom.  There, he easily stripped Stiles down while he ran a bath.  Stiles said nothing when Derek put him in the tub.  Derek began to wash Stiles’ hair and for a while there was only the vague splashing of water and Derek’s hands working through the suds.

“I miss him so much … I keep waking up thinking he’s there and then he’s not.  He’s just not.” Stiles whispered.

“Close your eyes,” Derek said as he rinsed Stiles’ hair.

As he lathered the washcloth and began to wash Stiles like he was a small child, Derek spoke slowly. 

“I’m so sorry, Stiles.  I never meant … _any_ of this to happen.  Any of it.  Losing you, Kate, Peter, the fire …I never meant to fuck up so totally,” Derek said hoarsely.

Stiles sighed and hugged his knees to his chest.  He rested his forehead against them while Derek ran the cloth over his back in broad, strong strokes. 

“Not your fault, sourwolf.  Not all of it.  You know that,” Stiles said, turning his head to look at Derek.

“Feels like it.  Come on, rinse and let’s get you back in bed,” Derek replied.

While they’d been in the bathroom, Stiles’ father had changed the bedding and laid out fresh clothes.  Derek let Stiles change and then burrow under the blankets again.  He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair. 

“I need your help, Stiles,” Derek said finally.

“No you don’t.”

“I do.  Stiles, the pack … Scott will do what he can, but you really _know_ the pack.  You know how to read people … that sixth sense Jackson was always talking about,” Derek rebutted.

Stiles raised his head.  “He talked to you about me?”

Derek smiled.  “Of course he did.  Once you pupped no one could get him to _stop_ talking about you.  I think Danny was ready to tranq him at one point.”

Stiles lay his head back down and wiped at his eyes.  “Wasn’t supposed to go like this.”

Derek shook his head.  “No it wasn’t … you were supposed to drive all of us nuts when that pup was born.  Jackson would have been insufferable … he added a nursery onto the house plans when you pupped.  He was definitely nesting.”

Stiles sniffed again.  “Had plans for the new house already done … was gonna start on it after the pup was b-b-born … what am I gonna do without him?  I can’t do this without him.”

Derek swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.  “You won’t be alone, Stiles.  You’ve still got the pack … in fact, that’s why they need you so much.”

Stiles frowned.  “What are you talking about?”

“Stiles … your pup is new life.  We’ve lost so much but life continues … your pup is proof of that,” Derek said.  “I need you, Stiles.  I’m not asking as anything other than your alpha … and your friend.”

Stiles regarded Derek and then he nodded slowly.  Then came the question he hadn’t wanted to ask anyone but he needed to know.

“What about Peter?”

Derek looked down.  “The pack wants him dead.”

“So do I … he took _everything_ from me,” Stiles growled.

Derek nodded.  “He took everything from a lot of people.  I’ll decide today what to do with him.”

“Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“I really loved Jackson.”

Derek pressed a soft kiss against Stiles’ forehead.  “He was the luckiest werewolf on the planet for that.  Take care of yourself, Stiles … take care of your pup.  You know Jackson would kick your ass if he saw you like this.”

Stiles began to cry again and Derek held him through it.  By the time he left, Derek had the courage to do what needed to be done.  Although he grieved having to kill his last remaining relative, Derek did not falter in his resolve.  Peter Hale did not survive to see the next sunrise.  The pack was satisfied and Derek knew they were going to come back … possibly stronger than before.

* * *

**THREE YEARS LATER . . .**

“Where’s Jack?” Stiles asked suddenly.

Stiles looked frantically around himself and under a table decked out in a table cloth that had far too many primary colored polka dots on it.  Children, human and werewolf, were running everywhere while the adults tried to keep the chaos to a minimum.  In the midst of everything, a high-pitched squeal caught Stiles ear and he turned to see his best friend, Scott walking stiff legged-across the lawn with giggling pups hanging from each arm and one wrapped tightly around each leg.  Stiles’ son Jack was latched onto the left one.

When he exhaled in relief, Stiles heard a deep chuckle from nearby.  He looked over to see his father reclining in a lawn chair with a cup of iced tea looking far too smug.

“You’re enjoying this way too much, dad,”  Stiles grinned.

John Stilinski sipped his tea and smiled knowingly back.  Ever since Jack had learned to walk, Stiles hadn’t had a peaceful minute except when the pup was asleep.  He’d inherited his father’s need to _know_ everything so he _investigated_ everything.  Of course, being a werewolf by blood, Jack could hear, see and smell things normal human children couldn’t so the world was one big curiosity.  Coupled with werewolf speed and strength, Jack Jonathan Stilinski-Whittemore was a Tasmanian devil on small legs.  Stiles hoped that when he got older, more of Jackson’s temperament would emerge – the careful, considering side.  It was a pipe-dream, but Stiles clung to it.

Stiles plucked the dark blonde pup from Scott’s leg.  “Come on, you – it’s _your_ party so _you_ have to blow out the candles.”

Jack did so with his usual dramatics and the distribution of cake began.  Stiles slumped into a chair beside Scott’s mate, Allison.  A plate with a piece of cake rested on her rounded midsection.  Stiles grinned.

“Great built-in table, right?”

Allison laughed.  “Yes, but yours wasn’t this big!”

“Yeah, well I wasn’t carrying twins,”  Stiles  
teased.

“Another week.  Just one more week,” Allison said fervently.

Stiles chuckled.  “You really think Scott’s spawn is gonna do things on _schedule_?  Jack’s definitely Jackson’s cuz that kid does everything right on schedule … weight, growth, dexterity … he checks all the boxes when he’s supposed to.  Unless they take after you, _your_ pups’ll be lucky to find the door.”

Stiles winced when a hand smacked him on the back of the head.

“That’s my _mate_ and _pups_ you’re talking about, Stiles!” Scott warned but with a large grin on his face.

“Hey … I’m not the one who got lost _twice_ his first day of junior high, dude,” Stiles reminded him.

“It’s a big school!”

“You had a map!”

Allison watched the two fondly begin a wrestling match that devolved into a free-for-all when other male members of the pack joined in and a literal dog pile ensued.  Allison looked over as Derek sat down beside her, shaking his head.

“Didn’t think you’d make it, alpha,” Allison said with a smile.

“As your mate constantly reminds me, I need to stay in touch with my pack on a more … personal level,” Derek replied with a grin.

“Aphwa!” Came a small voice beside Derek.

Derek looked down into the heterochromatic eyes of Stiles son, Jack.  One amber and one blue-green eye regarded him with some glee.

“Hey, Jack … happy birthday,” Derek said.

“Thank ‘oo,” Jack replied while climbing into Derek’s lap.

Derek shifted to give the pup more room and was surprised when he leaned against Derek’s chest and played with a button on the Henley he wore.  Derek looked at Allison who had a Mona Lisa smile on her face. 

The dog pile began to break up and parents began collecting children and pups.  Stiles startled when he noticed Jack in Derek’s lap.  He walked over with Scott, ready to retrieve his pup.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Derek,” Stiles said reaching for his son.

Derek waved him off.  “He’s worn out from what looks like a very busy day.  Where can I put him down?”

Stiles led the way to Jack’s room.  Derek laid him in the small bed.  Stiles pulled off his shoes and pulled an afghan over him before switching on the monitor and going back to the kitchen.  Derek sat down at the island and watched Stiles begin clean-up.

“You want something to drink that _isn’t_ kool-aid?” Stiles asked.  “I still keep that wolfsbane brand beer you and Scott like … I still don’t know how you can drink that crap.  Jackson liked it too.”

Derek laughed at the face Stiles made and accepted the proffered bottle.  “Three years old … they say it goes fast but I just can’t believe it.”

Stiles sat down with a fond smile.  “Yeah … little guy keeps me on my toes, that’s for damn sure.  I’m just waiting for Scott’s tales of woe when the twins get here.”

Derek rolled his eyes.  “God … the next generation of Scott and Stiles.  Maybe I should warn the pack …”

“Ha.  Ha.” Stiles said flatly.  “Glad you could make it though … Jack kept asking where the ‘aphwa’ was.”

“Yes, he seemed happy I came … oh, hang on … I got him a gift.  You can open it.”

“Hell no … he’ll never let me forget it.  _That_ he definitely got from Jackson … he wants to do it all himself.  Everything.  Thank God he got Jackson’s quick pick-up time too or who knows what he’d look like when he dressed in the morning,” Stiles smiled.  “We’ll open it tonight before bed.  I’ll text you what he thinks.”

“Cool,” Derek said, swallowing another large gulp of beer.  “I better go … have to prep for my presentation to the Council tomorrow.”

“Scott’ll do the run-through with you … I think me an’ Danny did a pretty mean job, if I do say so myself.”

“You always do,” Derek agreed.

Stiles walked Derek to the door.  As the alpha stepped out the door, he looked back at Stiles.  “How are you doing, Stiles?  Really?”

“I’m doing ok, sourwolf.  There are still days but seeing the main house go back up and the pack starting to heal over the past few years has been good for me.  And, of course, Jack … I don’t know what I’d do without him,” Stiles said.

“I was wondering … um, if you wanted to go into the city for the Council meeting?  Scott’s coming back early because of Allison, but there’s a place that has the best steaks.  I haven’t been in a while and I hate eating alone,” Derek said quickly.

Stiles sighed.  “I’m not up to a date, Derek.”

“Nobody said the word _date_ ... I’m just asking for your company while I have dinner.”

“Which sounds kinda like a date since it’ll just be me and you.”

Derek blew out a breath.  “You know, I shouldn’t have asked … sorry.  I hope Jack –“

“Derek, wait.”

Derek turned back.  Stiles ran a hand over his face.  “Sorry … I just … it’s hard, you know?  Especially Jack’s birthdays.  I keep thinking how Jackson never got to meet his pup … never got to know what a great little guy he is.”

“I’m an idiot … I didn’t think—sorry, Stiles,” Derek apologized.

Stiles shook his head.  “You don’t have to apologize, Derek.  Just … yeah, I’d like to go have dinner tomorrow night but … dude, I don’t think I have anything else to give you.”

Derek swallowed hard.  “No sense pretending I wasn’t … hoping.  But we’re friends, Stiles … and if that’s all we ever are, then I’ll be glad enough of that.  Besides, I need someone there to keep me from gagging Scott when he starts mooning over Allison and the twins.”

“Right?” Stiles said rolling his eyes.  He shifted into a falsetto voice, “’Stiles, it’s just so _beautiful_ … you’re so lucky to be able to bring forth _life_ …’”

Derek was laughing out loud.  “You sound just like him!”

“Trust me … he’ll see just how freaking _beautiful_ it is when Allison is trying to push a human being out of her body.  Yeah, I wasn’t feelin’ so _lucky_ when the little hurricane upstairs decided to _come forth_ ,” Stiles said, laughing.  “I will so be there recording the event for future generations.”

Derek wiped his eyes and waved good-bye.  He drove home feeling flat …as though nothing else would come along to spur new life into him.  Eating a bowl of soup, Derek went through his files one last time, laid out his suit for the next day and dropped into bed. 

* * *

Stiles woke Jack from his nap and they made a game of clearing the last of the debris from his party away.  He made a mental note to thank Isaac who’d rounded up the other ‘dads’ to help clear the yard.  Isaac had accepted the Bite and was now a werewolf and was proving to be yet another good counselor for Derek.

Bath and pajamas were handled in short order and Jack was snuggled in bed when Stiles remembered Derek’s gift.  He brought it back up and Jack eagerly tore into the large box.  Stiles smiled when Jack’s face fell at the sight of a leather jacket.  After all the toys of the day, clothes probably fell into the ‘worst gift ever’ category of any pup’s mind.  He pulled out the card and gave it to Jack to read while he took the jacket out.

Stiles’ throat seemed to close up as his son’s small voice sounded out the words explaining the gift.

“Happy Birthday, Jack … this is a smaller version of the jacket your dad, Jackson, used to wear.  I hope you like it.”

The small leather jacket was, indeed, a perfect replica of the Porsche Design jacket hanging in Stiles’ closet sealed in a garment bag.  It had the Porsche logo on the collar and the lining.  Stiles blinked back tears as he recalled Jackson getting out of his beloved car wearing sunglasses and his jacket – gorgeous to a fault.  He looked at Jack.

“Um … that ... remember the car in the garage?  The race car?”

Jack nodded.

“Well,” Stiles said.  “You remember I told you that belonged to your other dad?”  Another nod.  “He used to wear a jacket just like this one … so when you wear it, you’re gonna look just like him.  And that car is going to be yours one of these days.”

“Ok, Daddy,” Jack said, the jacket forgotten.  “Why crying?”

Small hands wiped at Stiles’ cheeks and he grabbed them in one hand and kissed them.  He pulled his son into a hug.  “Oh, nothin’, little man.  Your dad just gets sad sometimes.  You look so much like him, baby …”

Stiles’ voice broke at the end.  Jack did indeed look like Jackson excepting his unique eyes.  He had the freckles scattered across his nose and the same browline.  Scott insisted Jack had Stiles’ nose and Stiles kissed it before settling Jack back in bed.

“Ok … I have to go with the alpha tomorrow so you are going to stay with your granddad,” Stiles said, wiping his eyes.  He grinned at Jack’s true glee over the plans.  “You can show him all your new swag.  But right now, you need to get some sleep.  Ok?”

Jack nodded.  He looked up at moon shining in his bedroom window and snuggled down in his bed, secure in its comforting link to his life.

* * *

Stiles got ready for bed and then grabbed his phone.

 

**_S:       Thanks, sourwolf._ **

**_D:      Hope he likes it._ **

**_S:       I love it._ **

**_D:      Glad._ **

**_S:       Gonna get me drunk on our date tomorrow and have your way with me?_ **

**_D:      ?? Thought it wasn’t a date?_ **

**_S:       It’s an omega’s prerogative to change their mind._ **

**_D:      You’re impossible._ **

**_S:       It’s why you love me._ **

**_D:      One of the reasons._ **

**_S:       Sweet dreams, sourwolf._ **

 

Derek put his phone on the nightstand and looked up at the moon.  _Thanks for the second chance, Jackson._


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter. My dear Annie asked and well ... I just can't deny her much. Completely Sterek. Enjoy!

Derek glanced at his phone when it beeped and chirped at him.  He vaguely recognized the sound effect from a movie robot.  Obviously Stiles had changed the alert sound … _again_.  He smiled to himself and opened the text.

**S:  Whatcha doin’?**

**D:  Same thing I do every day.**

**S:  Where we goin’ tonight?**

**D:  No hints.**

**S:  :-(**

**D:  Save the puppy-dog eyes.**

**S:  U R evil**

Derek grinned.  He’d been planning the night out for a few weeks now and no one knew his plans beyond Danny.  And Danny was immune to Stiles so his secret was safe.  He finished up the reports due to the Council and headed upstairs to change.

* * *

As he rode in the car to pick up Stiles, Derek mused about the way his life had come around in the past few years.  After the fire, Derek had been convinced that his pack was through and he was going to be responsible for destroying it.  In the years since, the Hale pack was stronger than ever – however, unless Derek took a mate and had pups, the pack would transfer to another were upon his death.  There was always the chance that he could be challenged for pack alpha and lose, but he didn’t consider that a viable concern right now.  He hoped that someday the issue of his mate would be resolved – with Stiles at his side.

It was a lofty dream even though he’d been dating Stiles for a little over eight months.  For Derek, they’d been eight of the best months of his life but he knew the omega was still hesitant to allow it to develop any farther.  Physically, they’d shared a few good-night kisses that could have gone into more, but Stiles always backed off before it did.  Derek didn’t push.  He had his second chance and he was determined to get it right this time.

Derek’s mouth went dry when Stiles met him at the door wearing one of the tailored suits Danny had chosen for him.  When Stiles was with Jackson, he’d stepped up to being a true partner in his mate’s world.  Derek still couldn’t believe how sophisticated Stiles looked when he’d grown up knowing the gangly, flailing boy in sneakers and t shirts.  Since becoming a single parent, Stiles’ wardrobe was significantly more casual again, but it wasn’t the rumpled look of a teenager.

Stiles grinned, having picked up on Derek’s reaction to his appearance.  “Well you did say suit and tie.”

“Yes … yes, I did.  You look good, Stiles,” Derek said softly.

“Stop gaping, sourwolf … come on, I’m starving,” Stiles teased back.

* * *

At the Hale private airfield, Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Uh, Derek … ?”

“Just enjoy the night, Stiles and quit thinking so much,” Derek said with a smile.

The flight to Seattle was spent playing Left 4 Dead.  The game kept them busy yelling at one another as they tried to work in tandem to fight off a zombie horde.  Dinner was at Flame, one of Derek’s favorite steakhouses.  Run by an alpha from one of the Seattle packs, the restaurant had thicker-than-normal cuts for their wolfen customers.  Derek enjoyed the slightly bug-eyed look Stiles gave his plate when it arrived.

“Holy – it’s like a whole side of beef, Derek!”

“They definitely have good portion sizes … eat up, we don’t want to miss our next event.” Derek chuckled.

“Next event?  What, flying me to Seattle and feeding me – oh my _gods_ that’s good – steak isn’t enough of an event?” Stiles teased.

Derek just smiled which set off a round of fishing attempts on Stiles’ behalf.  He almost laughed out loud watching the omega grow more and more intent on pulling out the surprise.

“This is worse than you on Christmas day … or your birthday,” Derek observed.

“Dude!  You’ve been messing with me all week!  I couldn’t even get it out of Danny, the traitor,” Stiles groused.

“Danny cannot be swayed even by your charms, Stiles,” Derek grinned.

Stiles sat back with a pout and waited less than patiently for Derek to pay the check.  His leg was jumping as they drove to the location but once they pulled up in front of the concert hall, Stiles frowned and looked over at Derek.

“Um … the opera?  Is this _Pretty Woman_ or something?” Stiles asked.

“Well I guess we’ll just have to see, won’t we?”

“Dude, you really –“ Stiles began.

The omega’s complaint tapered off as they walked into the mezzanine of the hall.  A large banner proclaimed the night’s event:  _Star Wars in Concert_.  Derek tipped Stiles’ jaw shut.  Wide amber eyes looked at him, stunned.  Derek grinned and led him into the exhibit area where Stiles proceeded to gush over every movie prop displayed.  Closer to the hall entrance, there was a sign declaring the presence of the 501 st Legion – flanked by two individuals in movie-quality stormtrooper uniforms.  Stiles wobbled a little when he found out he could have his picture taken with them or with any of the other characters milling through the crowd.  In the end, Derek had to take numerous photos with Stiles beaming like a lamp in every one.  He felt a tightening in his chest, knowing that Stiles was really enjoying himself.

The overhead lights flashed and Derek led Stiles to their box seats.  For the next two hours, they watched various scenes from the Star Wars saga played on a huge screen with selections from the series’ soundtrack played by a live orchestra.  Derek could have chosen from several different venues but he’d fought to get seats on this date because the conductor was John Williams himself – the man who’d composed the soundtracks.  The event itself was better than Derek had expected, but watching Stiles was what made everything worth the effort.  His entire body seemed to vibrate with barely contained excitement.  Derek made a mental note to give Danny a particularly good bonus for helping him with the arrangements.

The plane ride and then drive back to Stiles house was filled with Stiles recounting the entire night with ‘cool’ and ‘awesome’ sprinkled liberally throughout.  Derek listened to it all happily.  He was surprised to find himself content that Stiles had simply had a good time.  He wondered what that said about himself.

* * *

Derek walked Stiles to his door as he always did.  He pressed a soft kiss to the omega’s lips and turned to go back to the car.  Stiles cleared his throat.

“Um … do you want to come in for a beer or something?  Dad’s got Jack all night,” Stiles offered.

“I wouldn’t mind a beer,” Derek said with a smile.

After sending off the driver, Derek pulled off his jacket and was about to lay it over a chair back when Stiles’ barked at him.

“Dude…coat closet _right there_ ,” Stiles gestured toward the door.  “You don’t just toss a Dunhill suit coat over a chair.”

Derek rolled his eyes.  “You’re worse than Danny.”

“I can’t help it if you can’t be left unattended with expensive clothing,” Stiles said, handing him a beer.

Derek pulled off his tie and was directed to carefully roll it up to tuck into the coat pocket.  Stiles sat on the opposite side of the couch from Derek.  He drank a bottled water and let his head back.

“Dude, tonight really was cool … what brought this on?  Not my birthday … no big milestone dating holiday that I know of …” Stiles turned to look at Derek.

Derek shrugged.  “Just saw it and thought it’d be something you’d want to see.”

“Just ‘saw it’, huh?  Derek, the only reason you know R2D2 is because I made him my text alert on your phone,” Stiles teased.  “No way you were just ‘browsing’ Star Wars events.  And that _John Williams_ was conducting?  Please … ‘just saw it’.  What’s up, sourwolf?”

Derek’s ears colored slightly.  He grew fascinated by the label on his beer.  “It’s not like that.  Wanted to do something nice … this week …”

Stiles heard the nervousness in Derek’s mumble but the words made his breath catch in his throat.  He’d been struggling all week to keep his emotions in check … the next day was the date of Jackson’s death.  He’d suspected Derek’s motives for the date and had been prepared to be polite but stay distant.  Right now, however, knowing Derek had been aware of his grief and tried to respect and mitigate that somehow without appearing to … he was deeply moved.  More than any other date they’d been on, Derek’s actions were those of a caring alpha trying to court an omega.  It touched something very primal in Stiles.

Derek’s body language and actions all night had been perfectly benign.  Stiles hadn’t scented anything from the alpha indicating he was expecting more than dinner and a cool concert … and that suddenly made Stiles want there to be more.

Derek was caught off-guard when he first scented a spike of arousal from Stiles and then found himself with a lapful of omega.  He gave into the hard kiss and tried hard not to groan when Stiles pressed against him.  Derek’s senses were quickly becoming fogged by omega pheromones so he gently but firmly pushed Stiles back.  The amber eyes were questioning.

“Stiles … are you … are you sure?” Derek whispered, afraid to say it louder in case the moment evaporated.

An almost predatory grin spread across Stiles’ face.  He leaned close so that his breath ghosted over Derek’s lips.  “Depends on how fast you catch me.”

With that, Stiles was off Derek and taking the stairs two at a time.  Alpha instincts as old as the werewolf race kicked in hard – Derek could only think to run the omega to ground and make him submit.  A low, rumbling growl emerged and Derek’s eyes flashed briefly red as he launched off the couch.  Stiles made it to his bedroom, but Derek slammed into him half a breath later, pushing him to the bed.  Pinning the omega face-down, Derek pressed his mouth close to Stiles’ ear.

“This what you want, omega?” Derek smiled at the shiver that raced through the body beneath him.

“ _Yes …”_  Stiles hissed.

Derek forced himself to calm before he flipped Stiles over and began a slow plundering of the young man’s mouth while grinding his hips against the omega in lazy circles.  Stiles bucked up and whimpered.  When Derek released him so they could breathe, he began unbuttoning the alpha’s dress shirt and tugging it loose so he could run his hands over the broad chest.  A bass rumble vibrated through Derek’s torso and Stiles felt himself growing hotter and wetter by the minute.

It was the work of seconds for them to divest each other of clothes.  Neither of them spared a single thought to the expense of the clothing … there were far more pressing matters requiring attention.

Derek kissed his way down Stiles’ throat to his chest where he paused.  Stiles tensed.  His mating mark.  Raising his head slightly, he wondered what Derek would do.

Several thoughts went through Derek’s head when he saw the scar left behind by Jackson’s claim.  Alphas usually bit over a previous mate’s mark but this wasn’t a claim and he wasn’t most alphas.  In the end, he opted to accept it as simply part of everything that made Stiles the man he loved.  He proceeded to pay it the same attention he intended for the rest of Stiles’ body.

Stiles gasped when Derek’s tongue drifted over the scar tissue.  It had always been sensitive but his surprise came from Derek’s consideration.  It only heightened the need to submit to the alpha that obviously wanted him … his omega instincts were working to break down his resistance.  Without even realizing it, Derek was doing everything exactly right.

Stiles was almost disappointed when the alpha continued down his torso.  The assault of Derek’s lips continued until he couldn’t take it any longer and whined softly.  The alpha was back at his mouth in a second.  Stiles hooked a leg around Derek’s thighs and pulled the alpha to him.  Derek’s cock brushed against his slick entrance and they both groaned.  Derek kissed Stiles again before raising up.

“Do you have --?”

Stiles shook his head and murmured.  “Got an implant … no worries …”

Derek slid into Stiles’ wet heat slowly, enjoying the way the omega arched up to take him as deeply as he could with a long, sighing exhale.  Green eyes met amber before Derek began to move inside Stiles.  Determined to make it good for the omega, Derek kept his rhythm slow and easy, shifting only slightly until he heard Stiles suck in a harsh breath. 

Stiles couldn’t stop the gasp when Derek found the sweet spot inside him.  Derek took the cue and began a steady friction over the area with each thrust.  Stiles was making nonsensical sounds as he edged closer and closer to climax.  In the back of his mind, Stiles wondered if this was wrong.  He hadn’t been with anyone since Jackson and he’d kept his physical relationship with Derek carefully neutral.  Jackson had brought love back into his life when he least expected to find it – then he was abruptly taken from Stiles.  Did he have the right to find happiness with another?

Derek was rapidly nearing the cliff edge and he thrust harder seeking that release.  He was almost past coherent thought but he still could not believe he was here with Stiles.  He’d acted so badly … a thousand years wouldn’t absolve him of his self-recrimination.  Derek could only give Stiles every pleasure he knew how and hope the omega wouldn’t regret what they’d shared.  Even if it was only this once, Derek knew he would cherish the memory forever because it was all he’d ever wanted before the world tilted on its axis.

Together, alpha and omega moved in an ever-quickening rhythm until Derek called out Stiles name and his lover answered him with his own.  When the world reasserted itself into their minds, Derek looked down into the eyes he wanted to drown in forever.  A soft grin tugged at Stiles’ lips.

“Whatcha thinkin’, sourwolf?”

Derek exhaled and withdrew carefully from Stiles.  “Something I have no right to even think.” Pushing up off the bed, Derek looked around for wherever his boxers had landed.

Stiles sat up, knees to chest with his chin resting on crossed arms.  “Do I get a say in your ‘thoughts’?”

Derek paused as he pulled his dress shirt back on.  He looked at Stiles.  “I …” The alpha ran a hand through his hair thinking it would be easier to stare down Allison’s crossbow than look into that whiskey-colored gaze.  “Stiles … I can’t … I want …”

Stiles regarded the flustered werewolf before him.  Derek’s arousal was dim beneath a sudden bitter snap.  Fear wasn’t a scent Stiles associated with Derek often.  He knew what Derek wanted.  If he was completely honest with himself, he wanted it too.  Taking a deep breath, Stiles unfolded and walked over to where Derek stood.  He wrapped his arms around the alpha, pulling them close.  Stiles could feel the tension radiating off the man in waves.  Stiles leaned in and looked Derek directly in the eyes.  His own flashed gold and Derek’s shimmered a deep crimson.

“One time offer, alpha … speak now or forever hold your peace.” Stiles said, never breaking the look.  He intended to force Derek to admit what he wanted … and possibly push him into taking it.

Derek swallowed and his voice was hardly a whisper when he spoke.  “I love you, Stiles.”

“Gotta say it like you mean it, Derek,” Stiles warned.

Derek’s eyes flashed again and his arms tightened around Stiles.  “I love you.  I don’t remember a time when I _didn’t_ love you … when I didn’t want to spend the rest of my life with you.  I want to claim you, mate you and watch you make Jack a big brother to an entire litter of brothers and sisters.”  Derek said, his voice rough as the wolf pushed to the fore.

Stiles said nothing, he simply laid claim to Derek’s lips.  After what seemed like forever, they pulled apart.  Derek looked at Stiles worriedly.

“Too much?”

Stiles rolled his eyes.  “If you don’t take me back to bed and fuck me into the mattress, dude, I’m going to lodge a complaint.  I’ve got an in with the alpha, you know.” 

Derek shook his head with a groan.  “Let me guess … I’m supposed to say, ‘No, you’ve got the alpha _in_ you?’”

“It’s a good joke … don’t ruin the moment,” Stiles groused.  Derek chuckled but managed to silence Stiles with another kiss while he maneuvered them back to the bed.

* * *

Somewhere in the early morning hours just before dawn, Stiles arched his neck in deliberate invitation as Derek pulled him back against the alpha’s chest.  Their wolves had surfaced and nothing was between them but instinct and emotion.  Derek growled possessively at Stiles’ bared throat and the growl dropped another octave when Stiles tightened around his cock.  Derek held the omega through the initial pulses of his climax but then, as Stiles’ head dropped forward, Derek buried his fangs in the tight muscle along the omega’s back.  Stiles cried out in pain at first but the sound took on an air of surprise as his body suddenly pulled him into another orgasm, cock untouched but hard as a rock.  Stiles gasped when Derek caged him within steel-banded arms and rocked him through wave after wave of pleasure.  Stiles could barely think as the alpha slid into his body over and over.  Just as Stiles thought Derek was coming down, a pressure began building within him.  Derek groaned and started to withdraw but Stiles reached back and grasped the alpha’s hips.

“Don’t you … fucking dare … want it …”

Sweat streamed down both of their bodies as the knot tied them together.  Derek was lost … irrevocably lost.  He would walk through Hell itself before he let go of the omega bound to him and filling with his seed.  Derek pulled Stiles into the curve of his body, wanting to stay locked together as long as possible before they had to emerge into reality again.  He tenderly licked the bite wound, smiling as he heard Stiles sleepily proclaim, “Love you too, sourwolf.”


End file.
